The Love in One's Heart
by DragonsDesire
Summary: Love doesn't just appear. Love is eternal, there forever. However, sometimes love comes with a price. Would you be willing to take it, or will it be too much for you to handle? Can your heart take what might happen? That's what Sesshomaru must find out.
1. Reiko

Ok this is my first Inuyasha fan fic so bear with me.  
  
Here's the story line so far: Jewel shard is complete, Naraku is dead, and it has been three years after. Inuyasha and Kagome are married and have a son named Makoto. Miroku and Sango are also married and have a daughter named Chika.  
  
A woman from a distant land who has strange powers comes to Feudal Japan and comes to live in the village for 2 months. One day she finds Lord Sesshomaru wounded and on the verge of death. She is able to cure him but she does more than that.... She helps him fill the hole in his heart that has been empty for so long. She teaches him to love.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The Love in One's Heart  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Reiko slowly walked through the village, trying to avoid the stares from the villagers. 'Hmph, where did these people learn manners... from a baboon?' Reiko was someone you had to try really hard not to stare at, however. At first glance you could tell she wasn't from Japan. The young woman was very tall, nicely toned body from traveling, long red hair, green eyes, and wearing the strangest clothes you never would see in Feudal Japan.  
  
Reiko was wearing tightly fitting black pants cut off at mid thigh. She had on a pair of black boots that came up to mid calf. Around her waist was a belt holding daggers and throwing knives. Her so-called shirt was only a leather vest tied shut, but not doing a very good job around her chest area. About her shoulders was a long hooded cape that was a deep blood red (take a guess why!!). From the looks of things she was one kick ass woman.  
  
The strange woman kept walking on, now fiddling with a piece of her hair.  
  
"You can't catch me Shippo!"  
  
Suddenly a little boy of about three came running right in front of Reiko. The boy had long black hair and... matching black dog-ears? He also had golden eyes and claws! The little boy was wearing red pants and a haori (is that how you spell it?) 'Well, that's something you don't see everyday.'  
  
Suddenly the boy lost his balance and fell on the ground. Reiko, actually being a push over for kids, rushed to his side and helped him up. He had a cut on his hand that looked pretty bad. The boy's lip began to tremble. Reiko sat down and put the boy in her lap. "Here, let my take a look." The boy looked a little hesitant. "Don't worry I won't bite." She said. Slowly the boy held out his hand. She took one look at it and started rubbing her hands together.  
  
The boy looked confused. She looked down and smiled. "Now this might feel a little weird." Reiko took the boy's little hand between hers. The boy's eyes widened as a yellow glow engulfed the woman's hands and a tingling feeling ran through his whole hand. She slowly let go of his hand and the boy was amazed. The cut on his hand was gone and not even a scar showed!  
  
"Wow!! How did you do that?!" the little boy yelled with a lot of enthusiasm. Reiko just laughed and was about to say. . .  
  
"Makoto are you alright!?" Another little boy with a foxtail came running up to the boy with two other people behind him. 'Must be his parents' she thought. The mother had black hair like the boys and brown eyes. The father had long silver hair and also had dog-ears and golden eyes and wearing the same outfit as the boy. 'Well, like father like son...'  
  
"Makoto, what happened?" The woman fell to her knees and held Makoto by the shoulders. The strange man came up behind Reiko, with his hand on Tetsusiaga. (That might be right)  
  
The boy must have noticed and quickly said, "no, no daddy she didn't do anything! I fell and hurt my hand and she made it better!" He held out his hand for his mother to see.  
  
She looked at it and frowned, "I don't see anything Mako-  
  
"That's because she made it disappear like magic! It was cool!" The woman looked at Reiko and she shrugged. Taking Makoto off her lap she stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
She turned and looked at the man with the ears. "Well, I am a healer and that's my job, to help the injured. The names Reiko." She extended her hand and the man looked at her in confusion.  
  
The woman, on the other hand, jumped up and grabbed it. "You must forgive Inuyasha, he doesn't know what a hand shake is." Reiko just nodded.  
  
The woman said, "I'm sorry where are my manners. My name is Kagome and this is my husband Inuyasha and son Makoto." She pointed to the men standing side by side. They bowed.  
  
Reiko said, "Sorry if I am being really nosey but why do they have dog ears?"  
  
Kagome laughed and said, "They are hanyou, half demon."  
  
"Oh. Well that explains a lot," Reiko looked down when she felt someone tugging on her cape. It was the boy with the foxtail. "Well, who might you be cutie?"  
  
He blushed at being called 'cutie' "The name is Shippou. And... how did you make his cut go away?"  
  
Reiko smiled and said, "Healing powers."  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
She laughed. "It's a little hard to explain, I'm sorry." He just nodded. Reiko, thinking he is about the cutest thing in the world, bends down and lifts little Shippou in her arms, tickling him under his chin making him giggle. She smiled and then took something out of her pocket that were attached to her pants; two cookies.  
  
"Would you like a cookie?" She asked Shippou and Makoto. Both nodded their heads vigorously and she handed them the cookies. Kagome smiled and said, "Well that was very generous of you."  
  
She shrugged, "I've always have a soft spot for children, especially ones as cute as these two right here."  
  
The boys blushed and Inuyasha said, "Listen, why don't you come over to our house and stay the night. You can tell us where you are from."  
  
"Great idea Inuyasha!" Shouted Kagome.  
  
He just gave his famous "keh" and crossed his arms.  
  
Reiko just smiled and bowed, "That's sounds wonderful. I would be honored." With that everyone walked back to Inuyasha's house, with Reiko hand in hand with Makoto and Shippou.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Well that's the first chapter done!!!! I know boring but usually the first chapter is.. So please bear with me. Anyway... R&R please and thank you!!!  
  
Inuyasha: You better review or you're dead! *pulls out Tetsusiaga*  
  
EASY Inuyasha you don't have to go on a killing spree. Put that away or no ramen.  
  
Inuyasha: *sheaths sword and mumbles*  
  
Next chapter coming soon so stay tuned! 


	2. Wounded

Hello people!!! I'm back and have the next chapter!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Took you long enough *thwap*  
  
Shut up I was getting ready for school!!!! *eyes get that crazy glint in them*  
  
Inuyasha: @___@  
  
Anywho.... This part of the story takes place about 2 months after Reiko met the Inuyasha group. She is now living with Keade and helping around the village. She has also met Miroku and Sango. This chapter is now going to start off with Sesshomaru who is badly wounded by an enemy.... Who has some relations with Reiko... 0o0o0o0o0o interesting, let's read!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Why do I have to be wounded? I don't get wounded...  
  
Well in this story you do!!! So suck it up you big baby!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: *pouting*  
  
AHHH don't do that! Now I feel bad!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: ^_^ that's the whole point. Don't forget the disclaimer.  
  
Oh right! This also goes for the first chapter! *forgot to put it in* Inuyasha does not belong to me and never will!!!! *crying* Reiko belongs to me so hands off people!!! Anyway. oh yes... Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are locked in my basement and if you want to see them it will cost one dolla! Hehe I'm evil!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Sesshomaru fell once again, breathing heavily. 'Why me? Why was I attacked, and who the hell is Reiko?' Sesshomaru quickly grabbed his stomach that had a long cut across it, bleeding heavily. His head hurt from the blast attack to the head, and his right arm was broken. Sesshomaru had to admit, he was afraid he was going to die if not for his instincts to tell him to abandon the fight, although it was a real hard choice, for a powerful demon such as he.  
  
~*~*Flashback*~*~  
  
He didn't even really know what happened. All he remembers was walking through the forest, just going back to his castle when all of a sudden this weird man came into view and said, "Where is Reiko?"  
  
Sesshomaru, thinking him only a weak human, keeps on walking, not knowing what he is talking about. But suddenly the man holds up his hands, creating a white energy ball and yelling, "Don't you dare walk away from me!!" Sesshomaru quickly spun around, just barely avoiding the sizzling ball. His instincts kicked in and told him that this wasn't no ordinary human.  
  
The man said again, "Now where is Reiko?"  
  
"Who is this Reiko?!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
The man obviously got mad, "Don't you play dumb with me!"  
  
This time he pulled out a long broadsword and charged. Sesshomaru was able to dodge, but not without getting cut in the chest. Blood and strange orange ooze was coming out of the wound. 'Damn it's fucking poison!' He fought back but only to find he is fighting something that doesn't have a body. Flashes of energy blaze around him, trying to hit its target. He dodges expertly but one slams into his head, making him fall over with his head swimming. He was losing energy. Now blood trickled down his head and stomach.  
  
Then he noticed the attacks ceased. Sesshomaru looked around, ready for the attack. Guess he wasn't too ready because the man returned jamming the hilt of his sword into his right arm, causing Sesshomaru to cry out in pain. Sesshomaru slashed out, only grabbing the fabric of the attacker's shirt. Sesshomaru was losing consciousness and knew that if he didn't leave, he would be killed.  
  
"Now I will ask again, where is Reiko?"  
  
Sesshomaru spat at the man, "Who the fuck is Reiko?!"  
  
Must have been the wrong answer because the man screamed and said, "You know full well who she is!"  
  
With that he created another energy ball, aimed right at his head. Thinking fast Sesshomaru grabs a handful of dirt and throws it in the man's eyes. The man cried out and that was Sesshomaru's call. He slammed into the man, making him fall over and ran into the woods, just barely alive.  
  
~*~*End of flashback*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru gasped in pain, blood now trickling down his chin. 'Is this really the end for me?' Slowly he got to his feet, stumbled really, and tried to put more distance between him and that man. A familiar scent caught his nose; Inuyasha. 'Must be close to the village'. With that last thought he fell once again this time losing consciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay! Who wants more cookies?"  
  
"I do! I do!" The three little children said in unison. Reiko smiled and handed Makoto, Shippou, and Chika the cookies.  
  
For two wonderful months Reiko has lived in the little village, feeling like she finally belonged somewhere. On her first day here she told Inuyasha and Kagome that she was a person from a distant land, trying to put her good talents to use somewhere else instead of just her homeland.  
  
'Not too far from the truth' she thought. The second day of her arrival she was introduced to Sango, Miroku, and their daughter Chika who Reiko just fell in love with. The girl was always hyper, always wanting to try new things, and wanted to learn how to do magic. Reiko thought it reminded her of herself when she was younger, always eager.  
  
Then she met Keade and Keade fell in love with her! She was so intrigued by Reiko's healing powers she insisted that she stay with her and help with patients. (AN: now I know Keade was a priestess, but she helped somewhat like a doctor but in this story she is so there!) Reiko took the offer graciously and was now living with the wonderful little old woman.  
  
"May I have another cookie, Auntie Re?" She snapped out of her reverie and looked down to see Chika with her hand out. She nodded and handed her a cookie. The children's parents were sitting by a shady tree watching them. They all decided that since it was a nice day they would go on a picnic, which nobody disagreed to. And like always Reiko was with the children, playing tag and just running around.  
  
All the children were laughing but stopped when they saw Reiko stand stock still, her face becoming blank. "Someone is badly hurt." She looked around, "That way! About 200 meters off into the woods!" She hiked up her new white robe (AN: something like what Miroku wears) and took off.  
  
"Wait a minute! That Sesshomaru's scent!" Inuyasha yelled and ran after her. Kagome and Sango gathered the children and Miroku ran after Inuyasha. Inuyasha finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "What do you think you are doing?!"  
  
Reiko yanked her arm out of his grasp and said, "I'm going to go help the injured demon, yes I know he is a demon Inuyasha!"  
  
"Why help him! He deserves to die..." he was caught off guard by Reiko backhand slapping him, with tremendous force I might add. Miroku saw what happened and was shocked.  
  
Reiko was now heaving and yelling, "Just because he is a demon and has done you wrong doesn't mean he deserves to die! No one deserves to die! Not even your enemies deserve it! Everyone gets a second chance in life!" Her breathing became shaky. "I've seen enough people suffer and die and I will not stand idly by as I let someone die when I know I could have done something!" With that she spun on her heel and ran off in the woods.  
  
Inuyasha stood there, dumbfounded. Miroku sighed and knew what she meant by no one deserves to die. 'But she is only one person, what can she do'? With that he placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and led him back to their families.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reiko ran and ran. The wounded demon was close; she could feel it. But Inuyasha's words were still on her mind. 'Why save him! He deserves to die!'  
  
She shook with anger. 'No one deserves to die! And I won't let him die either!' Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. Slowly she bends down and spots a pool of blood. "Still fresh." She looked around and finally saw him. . . and she gasped in shock.  
  
************************************************************  
  
HAHA!! I left a cliffhanger!!! Now you have to keep reading to know what happens!! *grins evilly*  
  
Sesshomaru: -_- you are one strange woman.  
  
Yes, but I like being strange! ^___^  
  
Inuyasha: 0__0  
  
Sesshomaru: You know people are going to hurt you for hurting me.  
  
Probably but it's my story and I can do what I like!!! It's not like I'm going to let you die or anything!  
  
Sesshomaru: *sighs in relief* thank goodness.  
  
Anyway. I want some sugar, my fuel power! *checks in pockets*  
  
Does anyone have my pixie stix *walks off muttering to self*  
  
Inuyasha: Well the authoress is now in her own little world so I will finish for her. Chapter is done! R&R!!! Please and thank you!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Stay tuned for the next chapter! Coming soon to a computer near you! *holds up two thumbs up*  
  
Inuyasha: Baka  
  
Sesshomaru: *glaring* Half-breed!  
  
Inuyasha: WHY YOU!!!! *tackles Sessy*  
  
*muttering to self* Now did I leave them over here? 


	3. Struggle

Guess whose baaaaaaaaaaacccccccccckkkkkkkkkk!!!! ^___^  
  
Inuyasha: Oh goody! Crazy pixie stix woman! *crosses arms*  
  
That is correct my little hanyou! *scratches his ears*  
  
Inuyasha: *purring* ^__^  
  
Sesshomaru: -__- you are such a dog.  
  
Anywho... here is chapter three! Poor Reiko is going to go through HELL trying to help you!  
  
Sesshomaru: Like how?  
  
*prancing around the room* ha ha! Sessy is going to give her hell! Ha ha!!  
  
Inuyasha: great, authoress is back in la la land! Do the disclaimer Sess.  
  
Sesshomaru: Fine. Pixie stix woman does not own us. Never has and never will, but SAVE US FROM HER BASEMENT!!!! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! *falls to his knees*  
  
Inuyasha: Yeesh, and he calls me a dog...*rolls eyes*  
  
********************************  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Reiko ran and ran. The wounded demon was close she could feel it. But Inuyasha's words were still on her mind. 'Why save him! He deserves to die!'  
  
She shook with anger. 'No one deserves to die! And I won't let him die either!' Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. Slowly she bends down and spots a pool of blood. "Still fresh." She looked around and finally saw him... and she gasped in shock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reiko quickly ran over to the demon known as Sesshomaru, and he was not in good shape. His breathing was shallow, deep cuts on his head and stomach, bruises everywhere, cuts, and a broken arm. She placed a hand on his forehead, which was burning with a terrible fever. He wasn't going to last that much longer.  
  
Acting quickly she rubbed her hands fiercely together and placed them over his stomach. The golden glow engulfed her hands and faded. Although it wasn't enough to completely heal it, it was enough to help postpone the flow of blood escaping the wound. She quickly looked at his right arm. 'I need a splint'. Reiko gets up, grabs some tree branches, and tears some cloth off her robe. She went to splinting his arm.  
  
He grunted in pain. Turning to look at his face she saw more than pain, she saw fear. 'I thought demons weren't afraid of anything?'  
  
Shaking her head she looked for anymore-serious injuries. Seeing none she now had to get him back to the village so she can have the proper equipment. Making sure he was completely unconscious, she put her arms under his knees and shoulders and hoisted him off the ground. She was surprised at how light he seemed to be. She took off at a run to Keade's house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was pacing around the living room in his home. He just couldn't get over what Reiko said to him. . . 'I've seen enough people suffer and die. . .' What did she mean by that? Inuyasha suspected she hasn't told the whole truth about herself.  
  
Kagome and the others were looking at him with concern. It took a lot to make him pace around like this. Not even Kagome could do it that easy, and the worst part is no one knew why he is pacing, no one but Miroku. Makoto got up, walked over to his father and grabbed his haori. Inuyasha looked down and smiled.  
  
"What's wrong daddy? Where is Auntie Re?"  
  
Inuyasha picked him up and sat next to Kagome, who put her arms around her husband. "Well Auntie Re had to go help some-"  
  
The scent caught his nostrils again. "Sesshomaru!" He set Makoto down, and ran to the door.  
  
Kagome handed her son to her best friend. "Sango! Take the kids and put them in Makoto's room."  
  
Sango stood there with Makoto in her arms and said, "You shouldn't go! It's too dangerous."  
  
"We went through more dangerous things. And Inuyasha may need help!" Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and ran after Inuyasha.  
  
Chika tilted her head. "Who's Sesshomaru mommy?" Sango sighed and led then to Makoto's room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reiko shifted Sesshomaru. He was starting to move around and making it hard to her to keep a good hold on him. Sighing she looked up to see Inuyasha and Kagome rushing towards her. 'Oh great.'  
  
Inuyasha was the first to reach her and yelled, "What the fucking hell do you think you are doing bringing him here!? You know what will happen if people see?"  
  
Too late. The villagers were coming out to see what Inuyasha was yelling about and when they saw Sesshomaru they gasped, some screamed, and some just looked plain pissed off. Reiko just ignored them and pushed past Inuyasha towards Keade who was standing outside her hut. Seeing the patient she backed up a little bit but still held the door open.  
  
"My child. You do realize that bringing him here will cause some trouble?" The little woman said.  
  
Reiko laid the demon on a spare futon and said, "Yes I know but I don't care. Now can you make sure he stays still while I quickly change?" Keade nodded and Reiko went to change. Keade grabbed some water, blankets, bandages, and some medicine. When she had it all laid out Reiko was back and in her shorts and vest.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha ran in. "Well if you are having him here you may need help. Who knows how he will act."  
  
She nodded and said, "Where's Kagome?"  
  
He said, "I told her to go back to the house."  
  
She nodded again and turned towards Keade. "I need you to help me get his shirt off."  
  
Keade nodded and they quickly undressed him. He shivered from the lack of warmth and started to moan and heave. His entire body was on fire and that made Reiko become even more concerned.  
  
Suddenly his eyes opened and he screamed. He threw his head back and yelled, "OH FUCK! THE PAIN!" He started thrashing and kicking and arching his back. Reiko tried to hold him down but his right hand rammed into her face, making him cry out in pain because it was broke.  
  
She got off the ground, wiped the blood of her lip and yelled. "INUYASHA GET HIS FEET MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T KICK! I THINK HE WAS POISONED!"  
  
He jumped and held down Sesshomaru's feet. Reiko jumped on his chest that was uninjured and placed her knees down on his arms, or arm, to stop him from moving. Sesshomaru looked at Reiko and she gasped. His eyes were bright red and he was baring his fangs. He screamed once again, louder than the first and thrashed his head back and forth, hitting the floor.  
  
"Keade grab his head! Don't let him bang it on the floor!" Keade knelt by his head and grabbed both sides of his head. He tried to move again, almost throwing them off of him.  
  
"I don't think we can hold him much longer!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Reiko said, "We have to try or else he is going to hurt himself. Put all your weight on him! It's the only way!"  
  
Sesshomaru started to breath heavily and tried to stop another scream in his throat. He tried to move again, but with all the weight holding him down he collapsed on the futon, breathing hard. Reiko slowly placed her head near his, their noses almost touching. Sesshomaru nearly bit her face but couldn't lift up his head because of Keade. He stopped moving a little and stared straight into her eyes again. His face contorted with pain and shut his eyes. He opened them again and a single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"Help. . .me." He whispered. Inuyasha eyes went wide and Keade almost lost her grip on his head.  
  
Reiko only smiled and whispered, "I will Sesshomaru-sama. I will." She placed a kiss on his forehead that made him shiver a little then his eyelids drooped closed. Finally he was in a deep sleep.  
  
Everyone sighed in relief and let him go. Reiko got off his chest and Inuyasha said, "What did you just do?"  
  
Reiko pressed her hands together and said, "It's called The Soothing Kiss. If someone is sick or in pain it helps calm them down and fall asleep. With Sesshomaru-sama here, he had a fever and a poison that makes his body feel like he is on fire. The kiss sent coolness over his body that made him feel a little better and fall asleep. The kiss changes with every patient. You may be freezing and the kiss can make you feel warm instead." She turned to him. "Make sense?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and Reiko closed her eyes. After about a minute she separated her hands, creating some sort of electricity between her hands. She turned her hands downward and grabbed the ends of it. Slowly she moved her hands to the cut on Sesshomaru's stomach and draped them over the wound, which then buried itself in his skin.  
  
"This will move through his blood, killing off the poison and heal any vital organs that were punctured. Since this cut is very deep I can't heal it completely so this helps immensely." She said.  
  
Reiko then stitched up the wound, wrapped it in bandages and then bandages up his head. Keade helped Inuyasha put Sesshomaru's arm in a better splint and sling while Reiko secured the bandage around a small cut on his left shoulder. She slowly ran her hand down to the stub of his arm and stopped.  
  
She turned to Keade and Inuyasha who just finished with his other arm. "Thank you for your help. Now we just need to let him rest." They nodded. Inuyasha went back home while Keade cleaned up. She placed a hand over his forehead and was satisfied that his fever was broken. Reiko put a blanket over Sesshomaru's form and went to help Keade clean up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reiko was staring at him for most of the night. Keade went to bed only a few hours ago and left Reiko to her thoughts. She snuck into his room about two hours ago and now just sat next to him, pacing herself. She let out a deep breath and slowly removed the covers around his left shoulder. Placing her hands about an inch away from each other she began to chant. A tiny blue light formed in the middle of her hands and she moved her hands away, creating a long blue line. Then she grabbed the edges and created a ring of blue.  
  
She looked down at Sesshomaru. Sighing she placed the ring around his stump and pulled down. She closed her eyes in concentration and placed her energy into the ring. Slowly flesh and bone began to from when she pulled down. The blue ring disappeared and she let out a gasp of exhaustion, but it was worth it. Now Sesshomaru had his left arm back. She smiled and placed the blanket back over him.  
  
He began to stir, mumbling a name. "Reiko?"  
  
Reiko sat there stunned. 'How did he know my name?' He began to move again, as if in fright, and Reiko kneeled by his head, placing it in her lap. He started to calm down and breath normally. He opened his eyes slowly. Slowly turned his head and Reiko tilted her head. "Hello there."  
  
Sesshomaru blinked and looked around. "Where, where am I?"  
  
"Shhh. You had a very rough day. I will answer your questions when you are better. Now sleep." She placed a cool hand on his cheek and he looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something but sleep beat him. He closed his eyes again and fell asleep in Reiko's lap.  
  
************************************************************  
  
*wipes forehead* Phew! That was a close one! See Sessy I didn't let you die!! I even gave you back your arm!! *jumps up and down*  
  
Sesshomaru: -__- I am eternally grateful. . .  
  
Inuyasha: Why did you give him back his arm?  
  
Because I though it would be funny! *said sarcastically* Duh 'cause I wanted to you stupid puppy!  
  
Inuyasha: Who you callin' a stupid puppy! *grabs sword*  
  
SIT BOY!!! *BASH*  
  
Inuyasha: *pulling grass out of his mouth* you're evil!  
  
I know!!! ^___^ Anywho. . . R&R please and thank you!!! The next chapter will be up soon so stay tuned! *tackles Sesshomaru*  
  
Sesshomaru: @___@ 


	4. Wake

Hello People!!! Pixie Stix woman is back with the fourth chapter and sugar!!! Sessy boy is going to wake up, yay!!!! *jumping up and down waving arms*  
  
Sesshomaru: Okay, no more sugar for you! *swipes my pixie stix*  
  
NOOOOOOO!!!!! GIMME BACK!!! GIMME BACK! *tears coming out of big chibi eyes*  
  
Miroku: soooooooo adorable.. *gropes*  
  
*CRACK! *  
  
Miroku: @__@  
  
*holding broken bat* do that again and I'll get the metal bat!!  
  
Miroku: *holding head* gotcha. . . ouch.  
  
Anyway, *throws broken bat aside* on to the ever so wonderful disclaimer (NOT!!!) I do NOT; I repeat, do NOT own any of the characters from Inuyasha, never have and never will. . . though like I said, they are locked in my basement. Reiko is my creation so don't steal her please! Now. . . ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!! *runs and sits on Inuyasha's lap*  
  
Sesshomaru: O_O  
  
*crosses arms* you stole my pixie stix! *gives them back* YAY!!! *runs into Sessy's lap instead*  
  
************************************  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Sesshomaru slowly woke to the feel of someone stroking his cheek, making him stir. He let out a soft sigh, 'So soft, so comforting' he thought. No one has ever done this to him before. The soft feel of the person's hand stroked him almost lovingly. Sesshomaru slowly recalled the woman that was on top of him holding him down; long red hair, shocking green eyes, very beautiful woman. Yet she was human, why was a human helping him, he wondered.  
  
The cool hand still stroked his cheek, making him slowly open his eyes but closing them quickly when the sun hit them. Giving a small moan his rolled over in the person's lap. He felt his head carefully being turned straight up again, then the person placed something over his eyes. His head was being carefully laid back on the futon and again stroked his cheek, removing some of his long strands of hair away from his face. Then made sure the thing over his eyes was secured.  
  
A soft voice spoke to him, calm and angelic to his ears, "Keep that cloth over your eyes for a moment. I have to shut the blinds because your eyes are going to be very sensitive as you have found out." He heard her stand up and walk around, closing the blinds. He did as he was instructed. Sesshomaru felt the woman kneel next to him again and place a hand over the cloth. "Keep your eyes closed for a minute. When I remove the cloth, open your eyes slowly. If they are still irritated I will put the cloth back on and we may have to wait for one more day."  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes as the woman took off the cloth. Doing as he was told, he slowly opened his eyes to see a very dim room. At first little dots danced around his eyes, then as quickly as they came they disappeared. Sesshomaru slowly looked around the dark room. The only light was coming from a small candle sitting on a table.  
  
"Is everything alright?" the small voice said from behind him.  
  
His eyes adjusted more and said, "Yes." He blinked a few times. "What time is it?"  
  
The woman walked back to where she was seated before and said, "Close to sunset. You have been asleep for a day and a half." Sesshomaru sighed.  
  
"Do you think you can sit up?" Sesshomaru tried to get up but collapsed back because his head began to swim from the headache that pounded in his head. He closed his eyes again and the woman behind him caught him by the shoulders. Giving a small grunt from the weight, she adjusted him a little and then said, "Well I guess you can't. Try one more time and I'll help."  
  
He started to rise again, feeling her support him as he rose. When Sesshomaru was in a sitting position he felt the woman press her body close to his, her left leg coming to his side, exposing her fair skin. Before he could finish his thought the headache came back and he leaned back and let his head rest on her shoulder, turning his head into her hair.  
  
'Smells like red roses.' He thought as he sniffed her hair again, enjoying the smell. He kept his eyes closed as he said, "Where am I?" The question was more like a whisper, making his voice low and husky. His breath tickled her ear, sending chills down her spine.  
  
Stifling a smile she said, "You are in a small village close to the place where you were wounded in the woods. I found you unconscious so I took you back here for medical help. My name is-  
  
"Auntie Re! Auntie Re!" Makoto barged into the room followed by Inuyasha and Kagome. Reiko looked up and Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, maybe not a good idea for him because the light that came through the doorway hit his eyes. He quickly shut them again and then opened them to look at the little boy now standing in front of him.  
  
The little boy stopped and looked at Sesshomaru, who was still looking straight back at him. They just stared at one another for a while, Sesshomaru with a blank face and Makoto with a curious one. Makoto tilted his head and said, "Are you Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Now is not the time to be asking questions Mak." Said Inuyasha, placing a hand on his son's shoulder and glaring at his brother. Sesshomaru stared right back, tension starting to grow between them. No one could tell but Sesshomaru was trying to get up, only being held back by Reiko, who had a hold on his hair from behind.  
  
She gave Kagome a look and Kagome quickly said, "Listen Makoto why don't you tell Auntie Re later what happened. Why don't you go walking with daddy to see Shippou and Chika?" Makoto looked at his mother with excited eyes while Inuyasha still stared.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea doesn't it INUYASHA?" Said Reiko. He snapped back to reality and nodded. He took his son's hand and left the house. Sesshomaru watched him leave with the boy.  
  
Kagome turned and respectfully bowed. "Please forgive the intrusion. It won't happen again."  
  
Reiko just waved away the apology. "It's quite alright." Kagome bowed again and went after her boys.  
  
Reiko let go of Sesshomaru's hair and smoothed out the strands. Then she began checking his wounds. Sesshomaru sighed and said, "That little boy... what is his name again?"  
  
Reiko shifted a little to get a better look at his right arm. "His name is Makoto, your nephew." He shifted himself and now it was her turn to sigh.  
  
"As much as you want to deny it, he is related to you. Now I need you to hold out your left hand." Reiko replied.  
  
"I don't have a left hand." He said with some bitterness. He felt her chuckle and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
She just simply said, "Of course you do. Look." Sesshomaru looked towards his left shoulder and his eyes went wide with shock. His whole arm was back and intact! He raised his eyes to the woman's face and they went even wider. It was the same woman who saved him from dying in the woods. The candlelight making her look like a goddess illuminated her face. She was even more stunning than he remembered her. He carefully studied her perfect features.  
  
Reiko looked back at him and her breath caught in her throat. Sesshomaru was studying her very carefully with his amber eyes. He had beautiful eyes, when they weren't red. His face almost looked child like, very delicate and finely shaped. His lips were. . . she snapped out of her musings, smiled and said, "Now. Hold out your left hand."  
  
Sesshomaru slowly lifted his arm and she ran her smooth fingers down his arm, and then laced her fingers with his. He felt her energy entering his hand; she had extraordinary strength, this human.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and leaned more into the woman and Reiko kept examining his arm, looking at his peaceful face now and then. "Now it's going to take about a month for you to fully use your arm. Some days it will work properly, other days it will feel like just dead weight. You are going to have to stay here so I can keep checking on it."  
  
"I can't stay here." He bluntly said.  
  
She tilted her head. "Any why not?"  
  
He turned his head away. "If I stay here I put people in danger."  
  
She snorted. "And you care?" Sesshomaru looked at her and thought 'I'd care if I put you in danger. . . wait did I just think that?' He just turned his head away again and said nothing.  
  
Reiko sighed and put his arm down. Reiko started to rub his back slowly, feeling the tension in his muscles. She pressed a little harder, making him moan in pleasure and he arched his back slightly. She just smiled and kept rubbing his back, liking the way he shifted against her hand.  
  
"So, Sesshomaru-sama, would you mind telling me what happened?"  
  
He didn't say anything but shuddered as if cold. She knew it was because that fight still haunted him. 'I wonder what happened'. Reiko decided not to press the situation so instead she wrapped her arms around his shoulders for comfort and warmth. He leaned even more into her embrace, feeling for once safe.  
  
Why would she be so kind to me, a demon that despises all humans? Why do I not despise this woman though? Why do I feel. . . cared for by her? To Sesshomaru, this was a new experience, and he was quite enjoying it, yet he was also scared of it. He leaned more into the embrace, for comfort and just to feel her body next to his. Reiko smiled and pressed her body closer to his and he had no objections.  
  
They stayed like what for a while. Finally she cleared her throat and said, "Alright. Do you think you can sit up on your own now?" He shrugged, not really wanting to move from the comfortable position he was in, but he tried to get up anyway. Slowly he sat up. Seeing he could sit up by himself she stood up in one swift movement, smooth and graceful, and said, "I'll be right back."  
  
Reiko left the room, Sesshomaru admiring the way her skirt showed off her delicate curves, the way her shirt opened exposing the v line of her breasts, 'wait, did I just think that?' Sesshomaru let out a breath and felt hot.  
  
She returned, and she had his kimono with her, stitched and washed. Reiko stopped in her tracks and admired they way his chest was built. Even with the bandages he still was something to look at. His strong arms were nicely shaped and she wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in them. To be held and feel protected.  
  
She shook her head and walked over and placed it gently on his shoulders, helping him get his left arm in the sleeve. When she was done she ran her hand down his arm and said, "There, now you need to get more rest. When you wake up again I'll let you eat something."  
  
Reiko made him lay back down on the futon and as she was about to walk away when his hand grabbed her wrist. She turned and looked at his face. She wasn't afraid of the action at all. Reiko slowly bent down. He rose up to see her face more clearly, completely forgetting about his headache. The only thing he was thinking about was how wonderful she smelled and felt against his body. He looked straight into her eyes, "Why are you being so nice to me? No one has ever comforted me they way you have. Most humans fear me, why do you not?"  
  
Reiko's green eyes softened. She sat down next to him and calmly said, "Because you were wounded and you needed help. Even though you are a demon, you still show pain and have emotions." She lightly touched his chest, noting that his heart started to beat faster at the act. "They are there. Buried deep within your heart. All you have to do is let down the barrier."  
  
She slowly removed her hand and sighed. "Any why I do not fear you, it's because I've learned that showing fear only gets people hurt. If I don't show fear, people are safe and I am not causing any pain."  
  
She looked away as if pained by something and Sesshomaru turned her face back towards him. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, making her lean her face into his hand. Sesshomaru said, "What do you mean if you show fear people get hurt?"  
  
Reiko only smiled and took his hand in hers, feeling his warm fingers against her cool skin. She just wasn't ready to talk about it right now, if she did the pain and memories would return and she wouldn't know if she could control what might happen to her. Reiko just looked at him and said, "Get some rest Sesshomaru-sama. Tomorrow we'll open the blinds."  
  
His grasp on her hand tightened as she started to let go. "Please don't go. Stay here, with me." His eyes were pleading. Reiko smiled, made Sesshomaru lay back down, and slid under the blanket. She placed her head on his chest and felt him wrap his left arm around her waist. She snuggled closer, melting her curves with his.  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and whispered, "What is your name?"  
  
She whispered back, "It's Reiko."  
  
'So this is the woman that man was after, well then I guess I will have to stay and make sure he doesn't hurt her' Sesshomaru smiled, sighed and quickly fell asleep, holding on to Reiko as if she was his life source.  
  
Reiko looked into his face and noticed the smile. She smiled herself and sighed. 'I wonder what is on his mind' she nestled into his chest and too closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Keade stood behind the door, hearing the whole thing. She chuckled and said to no one. "That woman has a way of burrowing deep in the soul." She walked away, walking back to her warm futon.  
  
*********************************  
  
YAY another chapter done!!! ^_^ I am so proud!  
  
Gotta love pixie stix! Great thinking power! *grabs more pixie stix and chugs them down* Oh that hit the spot!  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: -_-  
  
Anywho... R&R! Please and thank you! I wanna know how me story be doing! *gives big chibi eyes*  
  
Miroku: Don't do that!! I can't resist them! *in groping distance*  
  
YOU BETTER YOU HENTAI! *thwap*  
  
Miroku: X_x  
  
Wwwwwoooooooooppppppppsssssssssyyyyy! *whistles innocently*  
  
Sesshomaru: *snickers*  
  
Inuyasha: While we wait for the hentai to wake up, the next chapter will be up soon (hopefully) so stay tuned!  
  
*shaking Miroku* hheelloo? Wake up Dammit!!! *smacks him*  
  
Miroku: AHHHH!!!!  
  
Well, that worked! ^_^  
  
Miroku: *holding head* anyone have any aspirin?  
  
I want to give a BIG thank you to mystic-damon for being the first person to review my story. I hope you like the chapters that are coming up!!!! 


	5. Insanity

Hello everyone! I'm back and with the fifth chapter!! *claps hands excitedly*  
  
Inuyasha: Why are you so cheerful?  
  
I got another person to read my story!! Yay!!!! *dancing with Sesshomaru* also, because I really wanted to write this part of the story!  
  
I thought I was going to go crazy!! Speaking of crazy *glances at Reiko*  
  
Reiko: *backing away* what?!  
  
Oh nothing, nothing *whistles innocently* anyway. ON TO THE STORY!!!! *sits on Sesshomaru's lap*  
  
Sesshomaru: You forget something? *pokes my in the ribs*  
  
All right!!! I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from the show!!! Though I really want to! *tackles Sessy*  
  
Inuyasha: *rolls eyes* Lets just go to the story shall we?  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Two weeks have gone by and Sesshomaru healed very quickly, must be because he was a demon. His broken arm was fully healed, the cut on his head gone, and now only a thin scar ran across his lean stomach. Reiko though said even though he was a demon his arm will still take a month, but it looked like Sesshomaru wished it was longer. (AN: *winks*)  
  
Sesshomaru was still staying at the small hut as his arm healed. And every night Reiko stayed and slept by his side. Every time she left the house he was waiting by the door when she returned, and Reiko always tried to get back as quickly as she could, always thinking about the silent demon.  
  
Things were getting a little tense between the villagers and Reiko. Many came by Keade's hut demanding that the demon be killed. That he has no right to be in the village and should be destroyed. All Reiko did was say that when he was healed in one month he will be gone and you will never see him again. Some villagers still glared at her while she walked down the street but she ignored it, until one day it became something more than just glares.  
  
*~*~*~*~*(AN: O_O Uh oh. .. someone is in trouble. . .)*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reiko was in the hut with Keade and Sesshomaru, making fish and rice for lunch. Sesshomaru, as always, was in the corner watching her. For only knowing her for two weeks she had somehow attracted herself to him. The way she moved was graceful and light, like a bird in flight. (AN: hey that rhymed! ^_^ who would've thunk!) The way her hips moved in a very attractive way, making it hard not stare. Her nicely toned body and a long, slender neck just begging to be kissed. Just thinking about it put a smile of Sesshomaru's face.  
  
Reiko looked up to see Sesshomaru smiling at her and she blushed under his intense stare. Sesshomaru's smile broadened at her shyness and she went back to making their lunch. Keade saw the exchange and had to stifle a laugh. She knew that these two spent every night together in the room and that they loved one another, but love takes time and you can't push those kinds of things. So she just watched from the sidelines with Inuyasha and the gang.  
  
Surprisingly Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were starting to get along. Whenever he and his family came over they would talk a little, might not be many words but at least they were communicating. Sesshomaru also seemed to take a liking to Makoto. When Makoto came by one day he let the boy sit on his lap and actually smiled when the boy called him 'Uncle Sess'. Everyone seemed surprised but Reiko, because he liked to talk about Mak with her at night.  
  
Suddenly a young woman ran into the hut, breathing heavily. When she spotted Reiko and Keade she said, "I'm so sorry for the intrusion Miss Reiko, but thank Kami I found you. I need your help! My husband was chopping wood and dropped the ax on hit foot. I don't know what to do." The woman's lip began to tremble as if scared, not even knowing that Sesshomaru was in the room, which was probably a good thing.  
  
Reiko got up and put her arms around her. "Shhhh, it's alright. I'll help just let me get a few things and then you can take me to your husband okay?" She let the woman go, who smiled and nodded. Reiko pulled her hair in a loose pony, got some supplies, put on her red cape, turned to Keade and said, "Keade can you please finish making lunch? I won't be long." The old woman nodded and Reiko followed the woman out the door, taking a quick glance at Sesshomaru.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"DAMMIT! THIS FUCKING HURTS!!" A man sitting in his front yard yelled. Some of his friends were trying to calm him down but it wasn't doing any good. The man was in pain and the only way he could get his mind off of it was yelling.  
  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAMN WIFE?!?" As if that was something he said normally, his wife came into view with Reiko only a step behind. Reiko looked at his foot that was wrapped in bandages, which were soaked red.  
  
When Reiko came into the man's view he went quiet. His friends stared at her; more like glaring would be the word. Reiko didn't let this phase her and she started to walk up to the man, but before she could even take two steps forward he was yelling again. "Why the hell did you bring her here?! I will not associate with someone who aids demons!"  
  
He glared at his wife who stiffened. "I didn't know who else to get. She was the only choice."  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF SHE WAS THE ONLY CHOICE! I WANT HER THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled waving his arm around.  
  
Reiko straightened and said in a loud voice, "If you don't get help with that foot you could bleed to death. Me helping that demon does not mean anything. I help-"  
  
"Oh you helped alright! You helped a demon who could one day destroy our village!" She was taken aback by that outburst. 'Could one day destroy our village' the same words were said to her before.  
  
In a shaky voice she said, "I would never want to put this village in danger. It. . . it's like my home."  
  
The man glared. "Yeah right, bitch! I bet you wouldn't! You're probably allies with demons! Yeah that's it! Spying on the villages, see the defenses and then help them destroy the village! You have powers! You could kill us all!"  
  
Reiko dropped the stuff she was holding and backed away. Everyone around the man began to glare at her and circle her. People started to come out of their huts and see what was happening. Men circled her while the women ran away.  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were gone on vacation so they couldn't help break up the group. They noticed that when groups form like this Reiko gets very nervous.  
  
She was becoming afraid. 'No! Don't become fearful! Please stop this!' Reiko's breathing became uneven and she said, "Just. . . just b-because I helped s-someone in need doesn't mean I w-want to destroy anything. My powers have nothing to do with what I do."  
  
"He is a fucking demon!! I bet you even slept with him! You are a whore! Tainted by that evil monster!" Someone else shouted.  
  
'Tainted', the word hit her like a bag of bricks. Others started to agree and call her vulgar names. Reiko spun in every direction, trying to find a way out of the circle. She started to breath heavily, trying to block the villagers out of her mind.  
  
"Get out of our village you bitch!" A rock slammed into her cheek making her fall over. More rocks came after, hitting her everywhere. They cussed her out, shouted awful names, making Reiko become even more fearful because the memories were coming back, hard and fast. Something was tugging inside of her and she shook her head. 'No, not again. Mustn't lose control!'  
  
She got to her knees and placed her hands over her ears. She felt the rocks slamming into her body but she didn't care. Her control was slipping and she had to regain it. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to burn away the memories and fear that were coming back like a title wave. She tried to shut out her other half, her that reacted to her fear, her evil half. She was falling, falling deeper into memories. Deeper into her fear. She shook her head violently.  
  
"Stop it... stop it...STOP IT!!!" She was now screaming at the top of her lungs, the memories engulfing her, drowning her, making her lose even more control. Her body was shaking with great ferocity, her powers shifting within her blood knowing it was going to be released, be released in full power. Reiko's sanity began to slip away with her control.. Flicks of black lightning formed around her, making a sizzling sound in the air.  
  
Finally it was too much. Reiko threw her head back and gave a terrible shriek, losing the battle with her emotions, falling into the pain and hatred now flowing in her veins; falling into insanity. Her other half took control; the evil half that fed on the fear of others. The part of her that showed no mercy; the half that is the key to her real power.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru was standing by the door, waiting for Reiko's return. But something in the air didn't smell right. Rage, anger, and fear filled the air making Sesshomaru very uncomfortable. He sighed. "Something isn't right." He said aloud accidentally. Keade looked at the demon and gave him a weird look. He turned to the woman and said, "Can you not you sense the tension. She shouldn't be out there."  
  
Keade sighed and said, "She has a job to do, and you know that."  
  
"It's not her job. The air reeks of human emotions." Sesshomaru smelled the air again and his eyes widened. "I smell fear, and it's coming from. . ." A horrible shriek filled the air, making him yell out in pain and slam his hands over his ears. He fell to his knees and Keade's face now showed fear at hearing the awful shriek.  
  
He stared at Keade with tears of pain in his eyes. In a shaky voice he said, "That's Reiko. What's wrong with her?"  
  
Keade whispered, "I don't know."  
  
Sesshomaru got up slowly. Reiko never showed fear, why was she showing it now? And what was it doing to her? He smelled something else; power, great power through insanity. He ran out the door, passing by frightened villagers who moved out of his path. When he reached the group around Reiko, what he saw was terrifying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She kept screaming. The memories were becoming too much for her to handle. They were driving her into insanity. The faces, the shouting, pushing, shoving, and. . . the pain. The pain that started everything in the first place. She screamed again because that was the only thing she could do.  
  
Her control slipped even further as his face came into view. She shrieked in great anger, and slashed out at the air. She placed her head on the ground, still clutching her head, tying to win back her mind and body. Everyone around her was now about ten feet away from her, frightened. When she shrieked again they all backed up even more.  
  
Someone gasped and everyone turned to see Sesshomaru running towards them, his face contorted in pain. They made an opening for him to see her and his eyes filled with rage. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" He was beyond rage. Sesshomaru felt as if the king of hell took over his body with rage that had no words to describe it.  
  
He looked back at her and heard her muttering something, "No more, please no more. I can't take it. Go away! leave me alone!" She shook again. "SOMEONE HELP ME!!" She was now yelling at the top of her lungs again, snapping her eyes open, making everyone gasp in horror. Reiko's eyes were a shocking yellow, almost glowing. Even thru the glow you saw a crazy glint to her eyes. Also filled with hatred. Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat.  
  
She jumped of the ground like a panther, her movements swift and sure. She looked at the villagers, her face now showing rage and hatred. Sesshomaru looked closer. This wasn't Reiko, this was someone else; her dangerous side. He looked deeper into her eyes, past the glint and color, trying to find the real Reiko he came to love so much. Then he saw it; fear. That was the part of her trying to gain back control and regain her sanity. The part of her that was pleading for help which he wanted so hard to give.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" The man with the wounded foot shouted. She slowly turned her head and smiled, and it sent chills down his spine.  
  
Reiko giggled like a little child and looked into the sky. "Nothing is wrong with me. I am just fine." She did a little twirl and stopped. "But as for you. . . I wouldn't be so sure." She looked at him, her eyes narrowed and her smile widened. She felt his fear and she soaked it up like a sponge.  
  
She raised her arms slightly, black energy dancing around her body giving off a terrifying look to her. Reiko sneered at the villagers, her eyes glowing brighter. Sesshomaru felt her energy pouring out of her, but there was something different about it. It was more dangerous, like it came out of the pits of hell itself; a magic so powerful that it could destroy the entire universe in only one blast.  
  
Not seeing Sesshomaru she cracked her knuckles and shouted, "You wanted to see my power and what it can really do, well you have now gotten your wish!"  
  
She threw her hands together and a giant black energy ball shot out of her hands towards some villagers. The villagers ran for their lives, screaming in pure fear. When the ball connected with the ground it exploded, creating a crater and throwing villagers to the ground. Reiko created discs of lightening and threw them towards the huts, destroying them completely. Villagers gasped at the sight they were seeing, thinking this was the end.  
  
She gave a wicked laugh. "Yes that's it! Run like the pathetic humans you are! Fear me for I am power!" Reiko placed her arms over her head, making giant energy pillars out of her hands that flew into the sky, sizzling and crackling and turning the sky black. She let out another laugh and spun around, making the dust fly around her feet. She then rose into the air, her hair dancing widely about her head, arms stretched out at her sides and her legs crossed at the ankles. The air around her sizzled and lightning shot from the sky.  
  
Sesshomaru watched in horror, not able to do anything but avoid the blasts. He had to get to her as quickly as possible but she seems not to see him. As if he was nothing more than air.  
  
Reiko laughed again. "It's now time! It's time for you to show me your fear in full! Show it to me!" Out of her fingers black energy coiled around people like a constrictor, squeezing the life out of them. "Show it to me! Show me the fear I adore!" She shouted.  
  
Then black electricity engulfed her form and she did a nosedive right into the earth, sending tremors through the ground hitting everyone and sending jolts of pain through their bodies, some dying from the blast. Sesshomaru jumped into the air and avoided the blast and he looked down to see Reiko rising out of the hole she created and landing next to it. She was giggling.  
  
The villagers who were still able to stand tried to fight back. Some men tried to throw their own weapons at her, which she deflected with once swing of her hand. Many charged her, only to be hurtled back by blast of energy, breaking bones as they fell. She turned and shot smaller versions of the giant energy ball at more huts and villagers. Many hit the villagers making them shriek in pain and fall to the ground.  
  
Reiko smiled an evil smile, liking to see them in pain because they made her feel pain. Made her feel hatred against them. She felt their fear and drank it up. More fits of giggles took over and she had to hold her stomach. She turned and slowly advanced upon a woman holding her child, her hands at her sides just waiting to release her power. Sesshomaru landed behind her making her spin; finally laying eyes upon Sesshomaru, who was standing there with a loving yet terrified look on his face.  
  
Reiko stopped giggling. She didn't remember seeing him before. The aura he was giving off wasn't hatred against her, but sadness and concerned. She stared back at him with the yellow in her eyes fading slightly. Fear crossed her features then disappeared being replaced by insanity again. Sesshomaru knew Reiko's sanity was coming back, all because of seeing his face.  
  
Sesshomaru stared back at her, slowly advancing. She put up her hand in defense and growled, creating the black electricity once again. (AN: if you haven't guessed yet, the energy and electricity is the same thing. Now on the with the show!) This didn't seem to faze him because he kept coming.  
  
When he was about three feet away he whispered, "Reiko, listen to me." Reiko shook her head; slowly gaining back more sanity. The energy in her hand dissipated and her breathing became heavy. Her body slightly slumped over as if tired.  
  
Sesshomaru took one step forward. Slowly he reached out and placed his hand upon hers. Reiko stared at this demon in front of her. she felt him bring her hand in his and place it upon his chest. He slowly placed his other hand on her cheek.  
  
"Reiko, come back to me. Fight it. Fight the insanity." He whispered. Suddenly Reiko gained more control and her other half faded away, leaving her sanity. The yellow glow in her eyes dissipated and tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
She cried and whimpered. "S-s-sess. . . shomaru." Reiko closed her eyes and leaned into him, needing to feel him, needing to help her stay in reality.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and she grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin but he didn't care. She gave a soft moan, "I don't want to be alone. Don't leave me. I. . ." She shuddered and held on tighter. "I'm scared Sesshomaru. "  
  
Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair that came loose. He whispered in her ear, "Don't be afraid. Remember you told me showing fear only gets people hurt. Don't let your other side take control. You are stronger than it. It can't control you, neither can your fear. If you aren't afraid of them you can't lose the fight. Please Reiko fight it. Stay here with me." He said the last sentence with great concern.  
  
Reiko closed her eyes again and held tight to Sesshomaru. Reiko said through clenched teeth, "I. . . can't take the pain." She started to shake her head against his chest. He held even tighter. Her body gave one last shudder, giving off the last bit of energy she had and fell against Sesshomaru, him knowing that she was back to normal. Tears fell from her green eyes that were glazed over. Slowly she looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and cried harder. "I. . .I'm so sorry. Just don't leave me like everyone else did. . . ten years ago."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. . . my Reiko." He held her close, tears flowing from his own eyes. Reiko threw her arms around his neck, loving the sound of being called 'his'. Her legs completely gave out from under her. The aftermath of losing control like that and using so much power always left her body in pain. Sesshomaru held her even tighter, trying his hardest to comfort her; to let her know that he was there for her. He never wanted to see her like this again. To see so much hatred. . . he never wanted to see that again in his Reiko's eyes.  
  
The villagers watch the two. Many were trying to recover from her blows while others were weeping for their loved ones who weren't so fortunate. The same man who started this whole thing sat up, spit blood from his mouth and sneered, "I knew it. She can't be trusted, never."  
  
"You started all this didn't you." A low voice said, deep and threatening. The man looked at Sesshomaru's back.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are to give false judgment?!" Sesshomaru said. The man sat there, too afraid to move. Sesshomaru slowly turned around and faced the man. The man tried to back up because now his eyes were red and he was baring his fangs. "Don't you dare say that about her when it was never true! The only one who can't be trusted here is I."  
  
The man was now shaking. The other villagers started to back away and hide. Sesshomaru was now really pissed off. "It was never her fault at what happened to your village. It is all of your faults! You did that to her! Don't you DARE blame her for your dumb ass actions! If you EVER do this to her again I will personally kill every last one of you!" He spat and growled. People gasped, some ran and most just stood there, too afraid to move.  
  
Keade came running towards the demon and gasped in horror. Sesshomaru heard her footsteps and turned to look at her. His eyes turned back to amber and spoke, "We need to get her back." Keade nodded, picked up Reiko's things she dropped earlier, and began to walk back. Sesshomaru scooped up Reiko, bridal style, and walked behind her, giving one last death glare at the villagers. Reiko held tight to Sesshomaru and finally fell in a deep sleep.  
  
********************************  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Whoa... I wrote that and I still think it's intense.  
  
Reiko: And why did I do that?  
  
*wiping forehead* You'll find out in the next chapter I think. Well anywho... as you can see another chapter is done!!! R&R please and thank you!!!  
  
Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! *turns to look at them*  
  
Sessy and Inu: O_O  
  
*waves hand in front of faces* Hello? Snap out of it! *smack*  
  
Sessy and Inu: @_@  
  
*growls* Well anyway the next chapter will be up soon so stay tuned!!!  
  
Chibi Inducded High Chuu THANKS FOR THE PIXIE STIX! *has five wagon fulls* Huggles!!! ^_^  
  
Sesshomaru: -_- bad move...  
  
*rolls wagons away* yyyuuuummmmyyyyy!!!!! 


	6. NightmareLove

Hey everyone! How ya doin'? Hope ya weren't havin' fan fic withdrawals. But if you were then I have the solution... the sixth chapter yay!!!!! Talk about fun! *big smile*  
  
Sesshomaru: you are WEIRD!  
  
Yah but who aren't these days?  
  
Sesshomaru: Good point.  
  
I know. Well in this chapter you are going to find more about Reiko's past. And to tell you the truth it was fu-  
  
Reiko: *covers mouth* Not in the authoress notes woman.  
  
Inuyasha: just make sure you don't have the smell of sugar on your hands. She'll bite off your fingers *holds hands in remembrance*  
  
Hey it wasn't my fault! I just said that because I knew you wouldn't do that to me again in fear. *makes biting gesture with teeth*  
  
Inuyasha: YOU LITTLE... *pulls out sword*  
  
EEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!!! HELP SESSHOMARU!!! *runs behind Sessy*  
  
Reiko: Well while the authoress tries to escape from Inuyasha I'll do the disclaimer. She doesn't own any characters from Inuyasha but yes she really wants to. *rolls eyes* I on the other hand, she owns so don't try anything funny! *holds up hand*  
  
REIKO HELP!!!!! *running from Inuyasha* SIT SIT SIT!!!!!  
  
*CRASH* hehe... I almost forgot about that.  
  
Inuyasha: @_@  
  
Sesshomaru and Reiko: -_-  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY! *salutes and then tackles Sesshomaru*  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
'Are you having fun yet?'  
  
His voice rang loud in the room and she tried to get off the futon, clutching the blanket to her naked form. When his face came into view she coward in fear and tears rolled down her face. The man laughed 'yes that's it. Become fearful, I can feel your powers growing with the need for release.' Her eyes widened. Then man came closer and closer to her. He was only a foot away from her, his red eyes gleaming in the dark.  
  
She began to cry, 'No please go away! Don't do this! Not again.' The man just laughed again. He knelt down and roughly grabbed her by the hair and kissed her hard, enough to leave a bruise. She tried to escape but his hold was too strong on her. He ripped the blanket from her hands and left her naked. The man sat on her chest making her gasp for air because of the weight, now she'll have bruises on her chest. Again she tried to get away but he held her down.  
  
He began to descend upon her, his eyes full of lust and the need to hurt her. She knew what was coming and it tore her apart to have it happen. She cried more as he started kissing her breast and neck. He bit and scratched her leaving marks and scratches all over her body and they weren't pretty. Finally he laid atop her, finally thrusting inside her opening, making her cry out in pain and her powers lose control...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NO!" Reiko quickly sat up, breathing heavily. She winced a little from the beating she got from the villagers, which made tears come to her eyes. How could they ever forgive her? She did the thing she promised she would never do again and now she felt guilty.  
  
Sesshomaru, who had been lying next to her with his arms around her waist, heard her scream and was in a sitting position in seconds. Reiko felt him and melted into his embrace, tears flowing down her cheeks now, small whimpers coming from her throat.  
  
He slowly rocked her back and forth, rubbing his smooth hands against her back. He whispered softly in her ear, "Sh, what's wrong? It's okay, shhhh, I'm here." Reiko held tightly to him, burying her face in his chest. Sesshomaru lightly stroked her hair, trying to comfort her.  
  
The door flew open and in came Keade with a bow and arrow ready. Seeing no one she put the bow down and looked at the two on the futon.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, what happened?" Sesshomaru shrugged indicating that he didn't know. Keade came over and placed her hand on top of Reiko's head. "Little one, what is the matter with ye?"  
  
Reiko just shook her head and mumbled, "The pain, make it go away..." She curled up into a ball and trembled. Sesshomaru picked up her fragile form and placed her in his lap.  
  
"Sesshomaru." She whispered. He kissed the top of her head then placed his cheek on her head. "I'm right here Reiko. I won't leave you alone." Reiko sniffed, trying to stop the flow of tears. Keade decided it was time to leave the room. She got up and closed the door behind her.  
  
Reiko's tears finally subsided and she turned her face towards Sesshomaru's. From the dark circles under his eyes he hasn't slept much. She blushed. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
Sesshomaru stroked her cheek, wiping away access tears. "For about two days. You had a fever, and you were talking in your sleep. The fever broke only yesterday."  
  
Reiko looked at the floor. More tears came to her eyes but she didn't let them fall. Sesshomaru nuzzled her forehead with his. She closed her eyes at the contact and sighed. Sesshomaru couldn't take the silence. "Reiko, what happened to you? Why..." she placed a finger over his lips to silence him. Reiko looked at the floor then to him.  
  
"Sesshomaru," she began, "Whenever my fears get the best of me, I lose control and my sanity just disappears, replaced by insanity that..." She took in a deep breath. "That can one day take full control of my mind. I will become a dangerous, ruthless, insane killer that won't quit until my hunger for death is satisfied. I basically will destroy mankind and then one-day kill myself in the need to still kill." She shifted. "My powers are the most powerful when this happens also, as you saw. But everyday I used to think I should just kill myself to keep people safe and the one's I love safe, even if they disowned me."  
  
Sesshomaru listened carefully to what she was saying. Finally she spoke again, "I was not always like this. Before I could control my powers at their fullest without going insane. But that all changed ten years ago. . ."  
  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
  
Fifteen-year-old Reiko walked happily through her village. Her mother held her younger brother, Morter, and her father walked proudly next to Reiko. Reiko's mother looked down at her daughter and smiled. She had just completed some of her training with her powers and was improving everyday.  
  
Someone shouted. Reiko turned to see a strange man running on all fours running away from woman with a bag clutched between his teeth. "Someone stop that mad man!" The woman shouted. When the man passed Reiko she turned and pointed her index finger at the figure. Concentrating she let go a thread of black energy that wrapped itself around the man, making him drop the bag and fall over.  
  
The man struggled and gnawed at the binding. To say the least the man was very ugly. Long, greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and a scar on his forehead that ran down the bridge of his nose. His clothes were tattered and worn, and his eyes were glazed over and puffy. His body was skin and bone and looked like gnarled tree limbs. He looked like he hadn't taken a bath in years too.  
  
When he looked at Reiko he stopped trying to escape. He looked her over and then gave an ugly grin. His teeth were brown and rotting. (AN: yuck!! *gags*) Reiko raised an eyebrow and went to retrieve the bag. When she bent down to pick it up then man's hand got free of the bindings and grabbed her leg. She screamed and tried to yank away but the man's grip was stone tight. Finally her father ran over and pulled his daughter away from the crazy man.  
  
"Lovely daughter you have there. Great power that one has. I can taste it!" The man laughed, sending chills down Reiko's back. He stared into her eyes and she felt power radiating from him. She backed up and hid behind her father.  
  
Her father spat, "You stay away from my daughter you bastard!"  
  
"Hey come on, at least call me by my name and then a bastard! Oteck is the name! Oteck The Bastard! Haha!" He started to roll around, arching his back and kicking his feet. Suddenly Reiko's bindings broke. He jumped to his feet and yelled, "She isn't the only one with magic. I have been searching for someone with her kind of power and now that I found it, she will be mine!" He spun and ran away on all fours again, giving on last laugh.  
  
Reiko breathed heavily, wondering what the man said and yet not wanting to. Her father looked at her then to his wife, who nodded and started walking away. Reiko's father took her hand and said, "Do not use your powers for a while alright honey? It could be dangerous."  
  
"But what did that man mean by..."  
  
"Don't dwell on what he told you. Just don't use your power." Her father said sternly. Reiko nodded and walked side by side with her father.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She grunted and put the bucket of rice down. She wiped her forehead with her sleeve and sighed. The day was very hot and she still had to help bring the rice to the house. Speaking of help, Reiko looked around for her family and saw no one. She called out, "Mother! Father! Morter! Where are you?"  
  
"They're gone my little bundle of power." Reiko spun around to see Oteck sitting on his haunches on top of the wall, holding up a bloody sword. "They had an unfortunate accident. Slipped and fell on my sword. Aw well." He grinned, wiped off the blade, and placed it back in its sheath.  
  
Reiko was fuming with anger. He killed her family for no reason. No, he had a reason, so he could get her without interference. She clenched her fists. "You murderer! Why did you do that!?"  
  
Oteck tilted his head like a dog. "Why? Because how else would I get you? Ask if I can take you? Oh no! Your family would disagree and that couldn't happen now could it?"  
  
Reiko moved into a battle stance and sneered, "I will kill you in the name of my family you bastard!" She raised her palm in the air and an energy ball was created in her palm, which she threw at the man. He didn't move one inch but yawned and brought up his own hand and a white energy ball met with hers, canceling out hers. Reiko stared in disbelief. Then man just laughed.  
  
"Didn't know I could do that did you? Well why don't we have a lesson about the difference in our powers and why they did that."  
  
Reiko moved back into a battle stance. "There isn't any difference in our magic. All magic is the same!"  
  
"My goodness woman, don't you know your power isn't normal?" Oteck giggled and continued, "Most magic is made from what is called 'positive energy'. It is the energy around us that makes it up. The body takes in the energy and creates the magic. But yours..." He pointed at her. "Yours is 'negative energy'. Energy that is about one million times greater than positive energy. It comes from the very being of your soul. It intertwines with the positive energy around you and BOOM! Negative energy is formed!" He said, clapping his hands.  
  
"But it isn't easy to create negative energy. It takes Great Spirit strength and strength to control it. Your soul is very strong, probably the strongest I have ever felt. It also takes a certain emotion to trigger it. I bet you know what yours is. It was the emotion you felt when you first started to use it."  
  
Reiko remembered when she first used it. She was 5 years old and some bullies were picking on her. She became frightened and held up her hands in defense, making the magic flare out of her hands. Fear triggered the magic and thus it was born.  
  
The man nodded his head and smiled, "I knew you would. You wanna know something else? I knew about it before you were even born." Her eyes widened. "I can see the future. Fifteen years ago I had a vision of a young baby girl about to be born with extraordinary power. A girl who could one day save the race of man. . . or obliterate mankind." Reiko started to back away. The man jumped down from the wall and was on top of her in seconds.  
  
Reiko screamed but he silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth. "I have been looking for you for fifteen years. I was looking for your power. You will help me some day rule the pathetic race we call humans and I will do it with you!" Reiko kneed him in the groin making him release his grip. She ran into the house and started for the front door. Only now he was standing there, arms stretched open as he caught her and dragged her to her room.  
  
Reiko kicked and punched, knowing her magic to be useless against his. Negative energy might be more powerful but not against his because he was able to develop his to match hers.  
  
She looked down and saw her family, mutilated and lifeless. She started to cry and break away but to no avail. Oteck got her into her room and slammed her on the futon. She hit with a loud thud and quickly got up and backed away towards the wall.  
  
There he raped her, over and over again, making her cry out in pain and making her fear grow. Finally it was just too much and she screamed, releasing her magic without even realizing it. It tore at houses in the village and killed countless people.  
  
The man collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Slowly he got up and dressed, leaving her bleeding and bruised. Before he left he whispered, "Now every time you use your power, a part of me will try to take over. Every time your fear consumes you, I will be trying to take control through insanity. Now, I'll be back tomorrow for you." With that he left.  
  
Reiko cried and cried, feeling physically sick and emotionally unstable. Finally she fell asleep, only to be consumed by nightmares.  
  
*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*  
  
Reiko now had tears streaming down her face in the remembrance of that fatal day. "The next day the villagers stormed my house, accusing my of destroying their houses and killing their loved ones. I tried to explain but they wouldn't listen to me. The abused me, much like what happened here. My fear took control and I. . ." She shut her eyes tightly. "I killed them! I couldn't stop it! I was some kind of monster! Tainted by that evil despicable man! When I came back to my senses the ones who still survived ran away from me, not letting me explain my actions. Not able to take it anymore I just ran and ran. I took a boat and went anywhere but my homeland. For ten years I have been traveling, trying to find a new way to live, to use my powers. But mostly to escape from him. I know he follows me. He always knows where I am and he will find me."  
  
More tears streamed down her face and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms more tightly around her. She sobbed. "I just think I should just kill myself. Then no one would get hurt. No one would care. . ."  
  
"You're wrong!"  
  
Reiko's head shot up and Sesshomaru now had tears in his eyes. "Don't ever say that! People would care! What about your friends Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango? What about Makoto, Chika, and Shippou? What about Keade?" He now let his tears fall, "What about me?" he whispered. Sesshomaru put his forehead to hers, his breathing husky. "What about me, Reiko? I don't know what I would do if you. . ." He closed his eyes and more tears fell.  
  
Not able to hold back anymore, Sesshomaru lifted his head and captured his lips with hers. Reiko was at first surprised but then closed her eyes melted into the kiss. Sesshomaru slowly pulled away, getting a good look at her face.  
  
He put his hand on her cheek and whispered, "Aisheteru Reiko. I never loved anyone as much as I love you. You taught me love. Taught me to love even my brother. Don't tell me no one would care because I would break apart if you left."  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru..." Reiko wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling it with her nose. Sesshomaru held her tight around the waist, trying to get the frightening image of Reiko dying out of his mind. He felt her breath on his ear. "Ashiteru Sesshomaru. I've wanted to say that for the longest time." Sesshomaru's grip got tighter and put his head on her shoulder, tears of happiness now falling. She pulled away to look at his face.  
  
She wiped his tears away and pulled him into a another kiss. Sesshomaru tilted his head and kissed back, savoring her wonderful taste. She wrapped her arms around his neck again. Sesshomaru's tongue touched Reiko's lower lip, begging for entrance, which she granted gladly. Their tongues met in sweet harmony, tangled lovingly together. Air was becoming an issue so they had to break the kiss. Reiko looked at him then bowed her head.  
  
"But how could you love someone who was tainted like that? You wouldn't be able to look at the scars across my body."  
  
Sesshomaru took her chin in his hand. When she was looking at him he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and said, "I don't care about your past. To me you are not tainted in any way. You belong to me and I will treasure you as if you were my life." She smiled and flung herself on him, making him fall onto the futon, completely forgetting about her aching body.  
  
Reiko immediately attacked his mouth, her tongue darting inside to explore the sweet tasting cavern. He just held on to her, running his hands through her hair, making his curves blend in with hers, making them one.  
  
Pulling away from her mouth he began to place kisses on her chin and jaw- line. Slowly he moved to her neck and suckled gently, making her moan in pleasure. Reiko arched her neck to give Sesshomaru more of her neck to treasure, which he attacked greedily. He like the soft noises coming from her throat and worked his way up to ear and biting lightly on the lobe.  
  
Reiko groaned and started attacking own his neck with many kisses, this time making him groan. She moved his shirt a little of his shoulder and began trailing kisses on his collarbone. Reiko ran her hands through his soft hair, loving the feel of it and wanting to feel it against her body. She dipped her tongue in the hollows of his shoulder and neck, finally coming back up to capture her mouth with his.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled away, making Reiko protest but then moan as he placed kisses on her own collarbone, finally working his way back to her neck. His hands roamed around her body, finding some of her ticklish spots that made him smile and her laugh. He gently suckled her sensitive skin, making his way to where the soft flesh was between the neck and shoulder connected. There he sank his fangs into her skin, marking her his, forever and always.  
  
Reiko gave a slight gasp at the slight pain but heard Sesshomaru whisper in her ear, "Now no one can have you. You're mine." He licked her neck apologetically for the slight pain, making her shiver and moan in her throat. She smiled and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
****************************  
  
Sorry if you were looking for a lemon. I don't think I could write one anyway so you get stuck with a lime! ^_^ Please don't be mad! *chibi eyes* ppllleeeaaassseeee!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: a. . . lemon?  
  
Yah you know when two people. . .  
  
Sesshomaru: I know what a lemon is! *crosses arms*  
  
Well anywho. . . crazy pixie stix woman has made another chapter to The Love in One's Heart and I hope you enjoyed it. You did right? *on edge of seat* you can tell me. . . I promise I won't hurt you. *crosses fingers behind back*  
  
Inuyasha: You're such a dork.  
  
^_^ I know!! Gotta love me though!!! *prances around*  
  
Luraia Soul. . . thanks for the plushy of Sesshomaru! I love it!!! *huggles*  
  
Spirit Element. . . thanks for the boxes of pixie stix! ^_^ (gulps down whole box and now bouncing off the walls)  
  
Inuyasha: -_- Anyway, chapter done. R&R please and thank you. Next chapter to be up as soon as possible. So stay... TUNED!!! *tackled by pixie stix woman*  
  
Awwwwwwww! Just sooooo kawaii! *pets ears*  
  
Sesshomaru: -_- . . . she had an overdose on sugar. . . 


	7. Forgiveness

Hello everyone!!! Guess what I got!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Lemme guess. . . more sugar?  
  
I always have sugar. *grabs in pocket and takes out pixie stix* no. . . I HAVE THE SEVENTH CHAPTER! YAY!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: and this is cause for celebration?  
  
Of course it is! *glares* I need to keep me reviewers happy!  
  
Sesshomaru: -_- I will never understand you. . .  
  
And I will never figure out why I love you so much. . . wait, YES I DO! YOU ONE SEXY DEMON BOY!!!! *tackles* hehe. . . nice ass! ^_^  
  
Sesshomaru: please get off me  
  
NO! MINE! *huggles*  
  
Inuyasha: I'll just leave you two alone. Anyway, since authoress is busy I'll do disclaimer. Pixie stix woman doesn't own us so don't sue! She won't own us in the future so you can't sue her in the future. She hasn't owned us in the past...  
  
Reiko: JUST GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!  
  
Inuyasha: O_O sheesh, fine. Here's the story. *slowly walks away from Reiko*  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Reiko snuggled closer to Sesshomaru's sleeping form. A content sigh was heard from her demon. She smiled; hers and will always be hers. Last night was one of the most unsurpassed nights she ever had in a long time. Sesshomaru's grip on Reiko became tighter and he placed his head on her shoulder.  
  
Much to Reiko's surprise, he began to. . . purr! She smiled, even for a ruthless killer, he is still like an over grown puppy, gentle and loving. Reiko gave a little chuckle at the sight of Sesshomaru as a dog, making Sesshomaru stir. Quickly he blinked his amber eyes and looked at her.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny, love?"  
  
Reiko looked down and said, "Just thinking of something." He just shook his head and bent down to place his head on her stomach. Reiko ran her hand through his hair. She loved him so much it hurt. Everything about him was hypnotizing. Reiko was happy with him, which wasn't something that happened often to her. Everyone she knew shunned her ten years ago. Sesshomaru, no, he stayed with her, he didn't run off like everyone else. I guess he really loved her.  
  
"Aisheteru." She whispered. Sesshomaru nuzzled her stomach with his face and whispered back, "Aisheteru."  
  
The room was engulfed in silence, but not a tense one. It was a peaceful silence that all lovers have, ones where talking isn't required, only the presence of that someone.  
  
Sesshomaru finally sat up, the blanket pooling in his lap. Reiko turned to look at his lean form. He was an exceptional lover. A price for anyone, but now only Reiko's, and that made Reiko feel warm. She let out a sigh that made Sesshomaru gaze at her, and then he smiled. Slowly he turned, slowly crawling on top of her and kissed her lips. Reiko wrapped her arms around his neck and melted her curves with his. Sesshomaru buried his right hand in her hair. When they broke the kiss, Sesshomaru rubbed his nose with hers.  
  
"Time to get up my salvation." Reiko smiled, he told her last night that she saved him from becoming something terrible and was her salvation.  
  
She kissed him again. "Only with you, my stone." To her, Sesshomaru was her set stone she could hold on to whenever she felt she was going to fall, to never let go of when she felt her fear taking her again.  
  
Sesshomaru got off of her and quickly stood, taking Reiko with him. She gave a yelp in surprised but it only made Sesshomaru laugh and kiss her again. Finally he put her down and wrapped his arm around her waist, the other going to his mark on her shoulder. Reiko placed her hand on top of his and smiled. "I finally found my mate, and I will never let you go." He said placing chaste kissing on her cheeks and forehead.  
  
"Nor would I leave you." She replied and brought his lips to hers for another passionate kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Auntie Re is just going to love my present! Isn't she mama!?" Makoto said while holding up a small box with a bow on it.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Of course she will." Inuyasha and the gang had gone to the future for a week got their vacation. Since Reiko couldn't go they got her a few souvenirs.  
  
Chika shouted from her father's arms, "Auntie Re is going to love my present better!"  
  
"Nuh uh!! She's going to love mine!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
And so the 'nuh uh - uh huh' war began. Finally Sango cut in, "I bet she will love both of your presents just the same."  
  
"Your mother is absolutely right. So stop fighting." Replied Miroku who tickled his daughter under her chin.  
  
Suddenly Makoto stopped in his tracks. "Daddy, do you smell burned wood?"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and nodded, "Where could it be coming from?" As if he said some magic word the village came into few, with charred huts and burnt fields. Even people were still trying to clean up the bodies.  
  
Everyone stopped in there tracks and looked at the scene in horror. Kagome put her hand over her mouth gasped at the carnage. "Who did this? What happened?" Keade came into view, carrying a small basket of herbs.  
  
"Keade!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Keade turned and gasped. "Kagome! When did ye return?"  
  
When the group met up with her Sango said, "Thank goodness you're alright! What happened here?"  
  
Keade looked around and then beckoned them to follow. When they were out of hearing distance from the other villagers she said, "It was. . . Reiko." Everyone stared at her, not able to believe what he or she just heard. The old woman sighed and told them what happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru was sitting in the Great Oak tree, with Reiko in his lap. Reiko wished not to be seen anywhere in the village for a while. She was still upset at what happened at the village so they snuck away and came here, where they wouldn't be bothered.  
  
She looked up at his handsome face and hugged him tighter. "Thank you."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her and tilted his head, "For what Reiko?"  
  
She put her head in the crook of his shoulder and sighed, "For being there for me and not running away."  
  
Sesshomaru kissed her forehead. "I would never leave you. I would give up my life for you." Reiko looked up and kissed his chin. He smiled and placed his chin on top of her head. Both closed their eyes, clinging to one another lovingly.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! There you are!" the lovers opened their eyes and looked down to see who said that.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes stayed expressionless while he said, "Jakan?"  
  
The little creature bowed. "Yes my Lord, it is I. I have been looking everywhere for you. What happened to you? What are you doing up-  
  
His words were cut short when he saw Reiko in his master's arms. His eyes became wide and he started jumping up and down. "Master Sesshomaru! What are you doing!? Why do you have a human in your arms?! Are you going to kill her?!"  
  
Reiko glared at the ugly creature and Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her so she wouldn't jump down and pulverize Jakan. He calmly said, "No Jakan, I am not going to kill her, I have no desire to kill her."  
  
"Why not!? She is a human! They are all weaklings..."  
  
"Shut the fuck up you ugly toad!" Reiko spat, almost jumping out of Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru held her back, feeling her magic stir. He quickly calmed her down, not wanting her to do anything rash.  
  
Jakan stepped back quickly and held up his staff. "And look at their tempers! If I were you Sesshomaru-sama, I would get rid of her as soon as. . ." Jakan was thrown back, a big bump forming on his head.  
  
Reiko was almost standing, a small acorn in her right hand poised to throw. "If you don't shut your ugly face I'll throw more acorns at you! This time I'll make sure I hit your eyeball!" Jakan's eyes were swirling and Sesshomaru was trying to not laugh.  
  
Unfortunately he lost the battle and started to laugh, a beautiful, melodic sound. "Acorns? You are threatening him with acorns?" Reiko looked at him and blushed.  
  
She settled herself back on his lap. "Well they hurt if you can throw them hard enough." Sesshomaru chuckled and ruffled her hair. Reiko gave a small pout and tugged some of his hair. "Meanie." She said. He retaliated by grabbing her head and planting a kiss on her lips.  
  
Reiko pulled away and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her nose. Suddenly he tensed up, grabbing Reiko close to his chest. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Someone approaches."  
  
"Reiko? Are ye over here?" Reiko looked down to see Keade with the others. Now it was her turn to tense up. They probably now know she was the one who almost destroyed the whole village. She buried herself in Sesshomaru's chest, as if trying to hide.  
  
Kagome looked up and pointed. "There she is! Reiko! Please come down!"  
  
Reiko shook her head and tears welled up in her eyes. Sesshomaru stroked her hair and whispered, "You are going to have to tell them sooner or later. Why not now?"  
  
She gave a shuddering breath, "It's. . . just. . . hard. I've been lying to them for about three months, who I really am. They probably hate me now."  
  
"Why don't we let them be the judges of that?"  
  
Reiko finally nodded and he picked her up, jumped out of the tree and placed her on the ground. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist for support, mentally and physically. Reiko leaned into him slightly. If anyone thought this was unusual they didn't show it.  
  
She looked at the gang, then at the ground. "I'm sorry you guys. I betrayed your trust and almost destroyed your homes. If you don't forgive me I understand." She closed her eyes to hold back tears.  
  
Suddenly she felt three pairs of arms circle her legs and waist. Reiko looked to see Shippou, Makoto, and Chika, their child faces full of sadness and worry; and forgiveness.  
  
"We forgive you Auntie Re. It was an acci... acci"  
  
"An accident." Chika's mother corrected.  
  
Makoto quickly nodded and said, "Yeah, everyone makes them so don't be sad. Look!" He took something out of his pocket and held it up. "I got this for you! I hope you like it!"  
  
Reiko took the box and opened it. Her eyes widened. Inside was a silver necklace with a small rose charm. She bent down and hugged him, "Thank you Mak. It's beautiful." She put it on.  
  
"Well if you like his present then you'll love mine!!" Chika quickly ran to her mother who handed her a package, then ran back to Reiko and put it in her hands. Reiko slowly opened the box to see a stuffed animal of a white dog. Instantly she thought of Sesshomaru and giggled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Reiko wrapped her arms around the little girl. "Thank you Chika. I'll keep it with me always."  
  
Chika giggled, "So, whatcha gonna name it?" Reiko grinned evilly and whispered something in her ear. Chika was laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach.  
  
Everyone else looked puzzled and Inuyasha said, "What's so funny?" Through breaths she said, "She. . . named. . . him Sesshomaru!!!" Everyone started laughing uncontrollably and Sesshomaru crossed his arms, trying to hide his own amusement.  
  
Finally Kagome said, "Reiko, will you please tell us what happened?" She looked at her and nodded. Slowly she got up and walked back to the hut, everyone a step behind.  
  
Sesshomaru was about to follow when he felt something tugging at his pant leg. He looked down to see Makoto, holding a small box. "Uncle Sesshomaru. . . this is from me and Daddy." He showed the box. Sesshomaru was surprised; his brother actually got him something? He knelt down, took the present, and slowly opened it.  
  
Inside was a beautiful dagger. The hilt of it was gold, fitted with red and sapphire jewels. Also on the hilt was a great white dog curled lovingly around a rose. Sesshomaru smiled.  
  
"We had that hand made for you. Since you are always with Auntie Re we had the rose put in. She always smells like roses."  
  
'Yes she does' Sesshomaru thought. "Thank you Makoto." Makoto walked up and gave him a big hug, and Sesshomaru returned it. Finally Sesshomaru picked up his nephew and followed the rest of the group, completely forgetting about Jakan under the tree. He also never sensed the presence in the woods.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo looked at the group in disgust. How could he? How could he choose Kagome instead of her? For three years she wondered about that and every time the same question popped into her head, because he loves her now and not you. Kikyo wringed her hands in anger and disgust. "I will get him back you whore." She said to particularly to no one.  
  
"Oh my dear, do you seriously think you can get him back by yourself?" Kikyo quickly spun around to see a very ugly looking man sitting on a branch behind her.  
  
"Are you saying I am incapable of doing it?" She yelled.  
  
The man just tilted his head. "Actually... that's exactly what I think. You are incapable of doing it."  
  
Kikyo sneered. "Why do you care about what my affairs are anyway?" The man jumped down and literally crawled to her.  
  
When he was about five feet away, he said, "Because we both have the same dilemma. The one I want is in love with that damn demon. Your love is married and has a son..."  
  
"Don't remind me!" Kikyo spat. "If only I could get rid of that brat and that whore..."  
  
"You can my dear." He whispered. She looked at him. He went on, "All you have to do is... kill them." He tilted his head.  
  
Kikyo still stared, and then a smile crept to her face. "If I kill them then I have him all to myself. It's brilliant."  
  
The man smiled, "You see, we do have the same dilemma. But we also have the same solutions. We have to kill the ones they love. If we do this together then we could be unstoppable."  
  
He now had Kikyo's full attention. "What do I have to do?" The man's smile broadened and told her to follow him. 'Such a fool this one is... will believe anything.' He led her away, to explain what she had to do, and secretly hiding the fact that she was only a pawn that wasn't going to last for much longer.  
  
***********************  
  
Man! Kikyo is such a bitch! I %#@&ing hate her!!! WHERE IS SHE!!! *grabs metal bat*  
  
Sesshomaru: *holds back* calm down woman!  
  
SHE NEEDS TO DIE!!!! *death glare*  
  
Sesshomaru: Don't you have a say in this Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: why should I care? I have a family and Kikyo is made out of clay. Who wants to love clay?  
  
Good point my little hanyou! *pets ears*  
  
Anyway, this chapter is done! Yay! Sorry it's so short but I didn't know how I wanted to write it. Well anyway... hope ya like!  
  
R&R please and thank you!!! Next chapter coming up soon! Stay tuned! Now where are me pixie stix? *runs off*  
  
Sesshomaru: -_- if she doesn't cut back on those things one of us are going to end up in a dress...  
  
HEY THAT'S NOT A BAD IDEA!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: O_O JUST KIDDING!  
  
(AN: I'm sorry to anyone who likes Kikyo. But truth to tell, I hate her with a passion. She is so mean to Inuyasha in the episodes. I think she needs to be killed and be burned in hell for all eternity. So if you want to flame me, go ahead, it still won't change the fact... I HATE KIKYO! Gomen again to those who like her.)  
  
p.s. sorry it has taken me a long time to post this... I had a HUGE writers block. I still do but it will go away soon!!! BYE BYE!!! 


	8. Kikyo

'Ello everyone! How are ya?! Well here be the eighth chapter!!! YAY!!!! *clapping hands blissfully* sorry for the wait, I didn't know how to start this chapter but who cares! It's here now! (I can't believe how many people are reading my story!!!!)  
  
Sesshomaru: Is there anything in here we should know about?  
  
Like what my dear fluffy?  
  
Sesshomaru: *glaring* you know I hate it when you call me that.  
  
Hey be good! I have the power you know!! *holds up keyboard*  
  
Sesshomaru: O_O. . . shutting up. *puts hand over his mouth*  
  
Good boy! ^_^ Now that I think of it, there is something I need to inform you about. If you really like Kikyo, and you don't want anything to happen to her... DO NOT; I REPEAT, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!!! For those who wish for Kikyo to suffer. . . THIS IS THE CHAPTER FOR YOU!!!! *points finger like those Uncle Sam posters you see around saying 'I want you!'*  
  
Inuyasha: Are you going to slowly torture her! *jumping on his heels like a little kid* are ya, huh? Are ya?  
  
HEHE! You have to read and find out now wont you! *laughs evilly* Fluffy, please do disclaimer, I have to. . . go do something. *shifty eyes* Inuyasha where did I put the whip and torches?  
  
Inuyasha: Under the torture table is where I last saw them.  
  
Thanks a bunch!!! *runs away* Oh Kikyo!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: O_O oookkkkaaaayyyy, authoress has lost her sanity.  
  
Inuyasha: She lost that a long time ago.  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh right. *shakes head* Well anyway, crazy woman doesn't own us and never will, so don't sue her. Now enjoy the story or else!  
  
Inuyasha: Easy there Sassy!  
  
Sesshomaru: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! *pulls out Tokijin*  
  
Inuyasha: OH FUCK!!! *runs off*  
  
Sesshomaru: GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHER *beep*! I'm gonna tear your head off!  
  
Inuyasha: SOMEONE HELP ME!!!  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Everyone sat there, not saying anything. Reiko was looking at the floor, trying hard not to cry. It was always hard telling people about her past and that's why she never did. She knew that everyone would be surprised, but she didn't expect them to show sympathy. Reiko was sure they would be furious with her because she was lying to them for almost three months. But instead they still accepted her.  
  
Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and she smiled. Yes, they forgave her and she was glad. They still loved her and she felt like her family had risen from the dead. Reiko finally felt loved again.  
  
Inuyasha finally broke the silence. "Reiko, why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
Reiko's head shot up and then lowered it again, "I was afraid to. You were all so nice to me and I didn't want to bother you with. . . my problems."  
  
"But Reiko even if you did tell us we wouldn't have shunned you. You have done so much for us that we could only repay you by staying at your side." Kagome said while rubbing her arm.  
  
Reiko smiled and looked at everyone. "Really?"  
  
Keade came forward and took her hands in hers. "My dear, ye have a way of burrowing deep within a person's heart. Ye did it with all of us. Just listen to what everyone says and does with you. The children call you Auntie Re, Inuyasha and everyone else see you as a friend and close sister. I think of ye as my daughter. Oh how I wished ye were. Even Sesshomaru..." she looked into his eyes, "Ye even earned a spot in his heart."  
  
Reiko looked at Sesshomaru who smiled and stroked her cheek. Tears of happiness flooded her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru, then around Keade.  
  
"Thank you Keade, I needed to hear those words." She whispered in the old woman's ear. Keade rubbed her back. When she released the young woman, Reiko got up and hugged everyone, each hug filled with love and compassion. When she reached Sesshomaru, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Aisheteru Sesshomaru." He smiled and kissed her, whispering the same words on her soft lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kikyo said holding up her new bow with a confused look on her face. This wasn't like her old one. Her old one was made out of sturdy oak and horsetail for the string. No, this one seemed to be made out of a fang of some great animal and the bowstring was thicker. Carvings of strange symbols ran down the length of the bow and were painted gold on black.  
  
"Of course my dear, would I lie to you?" The strange man said. Kikyo gave him a weird look but shrugged. The man stepped forward. "Now you know what you have to do. When you come to the village you have to make sure that Reiko sees that bow in your hand. After she does then you can go and find Inuyasha."  
  
Kikyo looked at the bow in confusion. "Why does that woman have to see this bow?" The man smiled, "Because that bow has a certain power to it. When she lays her eyes upon the symbols her powers will be held in check, making her vulnerable."  
  
Kikyo nodded and slung the bow over her back. "I'll attack tomorrow when the sun rises. Kagome. . . you are a dead woman."  
  
The man chuckled. 'Foolish woman, I have seen your future. It isn't a pretty one.' With that they started for the village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome do you have to go?" Inuyasha whined, having his arms folded across his chest. Kagome giggled, he looked so cute when he whined. S  
  
he leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Yes Inuyasha I do. Modern day medicine works a lot better than ones from the feudal era. Don't worry, me and Sango will be back before nightfall." With one last kiss she grabbed Sango and jumped in the well.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He hated it when Kagome went places without him. He loved her so much that he felt deficient without her by his side. Slowly he turned around, she'll be back soon so don't worry. Inuyasha walked back to the village to find his brother and Reiko.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru was pulled to the ground, then being tackled by the child. Makoto sat on his chest and smiled. "I got you Uncle Sess! I told you I could get you down!" Chika, Shippou, Miroku, and Reiko were all laughing and trying to stay upright at the same time. Sesshomaru just laid there, a smile coming to his face. Suddenly his smiled turned mischievous and Makoto looked worried.  
  
"Uh oh. . ." Sesshomaru's clawed hands made there way to Makoto, lightly brushing up and down his sides, eliciting laughter from the little boy. The boy squirmed and tried to get off but Sesshomaru had a good hold on him. Finally the boy shouted, "Okay okay you win!! YOU WIN!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled and lifted Makoto off his chest. Reiko came over and sat next to them, wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's torso. Inuyasha came into view and Makoto jumped up and ran to his father. He flung himself on Inuyasha's legs, almost making him fall over. "Daddy guess what! I took down Uncle Sesshomaru!" The little boy pointed his finger at the taller demon and was jumping up and down. Inuyasha looked at his brother who shrugged, telling him that he actually let him take him down.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, "Good job Mak. Maybe next time I'll get to see it."  
  
Makoto chuckled and buried his face in his father's leg. "Daddy, since it's early can you take me for a ride on your back? Please?" He looked up at his father, his big amber eyes wide in anticipation.  
  
How could Inuyasha say no to that? "Sure Mak, just go get changed and then we can go." Said Inuyasha. The little boy jumped up for joy and started to their house.  
  
Sesshomaru watch the little boy run when he heard something. A bow being cocked and ready to fire. He heard the arrow being let go. "Makoto!" The boy turned to see Sesshomaru tackling him to the ground, an arrow whizzing over his head where Makoto just was. Sesshomaru got up, Makoto clinging to his chest and crying.  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusiaga. "Who are you! Show yourself now!" Miroku held up his staff, pulling his daughter behind him. Reiko had run over to Sesshomaru, her hand glowing with her magic.  
  
A single form emerged from the darkness of the trees. Everyone except Reiko and Sesshomaru gasped. It was Kikyo. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Aren't you happy to see me?" She smiled; it was a smile made for the dead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha tensed up. Kikyo. Kikyo tried to kill his son. Several emotions ran through Inuyasha's body; hate, rage, anger, and confusion. Why in the world was Kikyo here? She knows that he chose Kagome over her. When the Shikon Jewel was complete and he killed Naraku, he finally saw that he loved Kagome more than Kikyo. Why has she come?  
  
Kikyo shifted the bow, "Well, I'm waiting for an answer Inuyasha."  
  
He shook his head. "What are you doing her Kikyo?! Why did you almost kill my son!? Answer me!"  
  
Kikyo gave a dramatic sigh. "Well I guess you aren't to pleased to see me. You should be. .. my love."  
  
"I am not yours anymore you hag! Now I will ask you again, why did you try to kill my son!" Inuyasha was now shaking with fury. He gripped his sword so tight his knuckles were turning white.  
  
Kikyo only laughed, which was as cold as ice. "Oh my dear Inuyasha, I was only getting rid of that parasite for you. . ."  
  
"MY SON IS NOT A PARASITE! YOU ARE, YOU DAMN BITCH!" Kikyo seemed taken aback by that outburst.  
  
Reiko stood up. "How dare you say that to Inuyasha! Who the hell are you anyway?!"  
  
Kikyo looked in her direction. "My name is Kikyo. The one who should really be his wife. Not that whore Kagome."  
  
"YOU BITCH!!" Reiko was about to throw an energy ball when Kikyo held up the bow.  
  
"I don't think so!" The gold symbols shimmered and flew off the bow, attaching themselves to Reiko's body. Reiko fell back, her body hitting the ground hard. She couldn't get up and couldn't call upon her magic.  
  
"Auntie Re! Are you okay!?" Exclaimed Makoto.  
  
Makoto ran over to her, flinging his hands on her shoulders, trying to lift her. "I can't move! What did you do to me you wench!"  
  
Kikyo smiled, "Oh, well it just a spell to keep you from using your powers. Very effective really, I would have never guessed." Miroku took a step forward.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you monk." Kikyo cocked her bow again. "You wouldn't want your daughter to be caught in the crossfire now would you?"  
  
Miroku spat on the ground. "You have no right to tell me what to do! Leave here this instant!" He took another step.  
  
Kikyo let the arrow fly. "I warned you." But her arrow was pointed upwards. The arrow flew straight for a tree branch and, with her miko powers, severed the limb from the tree, knocking Miroku on the head and making him fall unconscious.  
  
Chika screamed. "Daddy!" Miroku only moaned as his daughter shook him.  
  
Inuyasha was now thoroughly pissed off. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ALL ABOUT KIKYO! I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE! GO TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!"  
  
Kikyo's contorted in anger. "And why don't you want me anymore! I was your love! You will only be mine! No one else will have you!"  
  
"Sorry Kikyo but I am already someone's, and she isn't a thing of walking clay!"  
  
Kikyo was so outraged that she screamed and shot another arrow at Inuyasha. It happened to fast he almost didn't have time to dodge. "If I can't have you then no one can!"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Kikyo looked to see Makoto running towards his father.  
  
She smiled. "I'll get rid of your whole family as proof!" Her arrow flew, fast as a bullet.  
  
Inuyasha shouted, "Makoto!" Makoto turned and his eyes widened. He tried dodging but the arrow grazed his stomach and shoulder. The little boy screamed and fell to the ground, his blood staining the grass.  
  
Reiko shouted, "YOU BITCH! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!"  
  
Kikyo had her arrow ready. "Time to die you parasite." She aimed at Makoto's form.  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha bolted, covering his son's body with his own.  
  
"Daddy?" The boy said through sobs.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes. "I love you Mak." Inuyasha heard the arrow being released, bracing himself.  
  
Nothing happened. The arrow didn't penetrate his skin. Slowly he looked up to see that the arrow was ten feet away from Makoto and himself.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head around to see Kikyo, her eyes wide open, the bow held loosely in her hand. Behind her was Sesshomaru, his face expressionless.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru twisted the dagger in her back, making her moan and gasp at the same time. "Forget someone?" He said in a monotone voice. Kikyo's eyes widened even more, blood running down her lower lip.  
  
She turned her head slowly and shuddered. "How. . . dare. . . you."  
  
Anger now showed in his eyes. "How dare I? How dare you for attacking my nephew and brother!" Sesshomaru roughly pulled the dagger out of her back, grabbing her shoulder with his other hand. He squeezed, making her cringe in pain. "Leave my brother and his family alone. . ." He raised the dagger, the golden hilt catching the morning sun. "Now die!" Kikyo screamed. As quick as lightning the dagger came down, slicing Kikyo in the throat.  
  
Kikyo stumbled out of his grasp, her hands over her throat. Blood flowed swiftly thru the open wound and her fingers, turning the grass red around her feet. She tried to speak but only gurgling sounds came from her throat. More blood fell from her lips. Kikyo fell to her knees, taking one last look at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha said nothing. His face was an expressionless mask. The only thing he did was nod his head. Kikyo's eyes rolled in the back of her head and collapsed, finally dead. Her body lay there in her own blood. Suddenly her body started to disintegrate. Where her body once was, now only bits of dry clay remained.  
  
He hung his head. "Finally you can rest in peace Kikyo." He picked up his son and ran into the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to Reiko, who was still on the ground. He knelt down next to her and was wondering how to get those symbols off of her. Then he noticed that they were fading. When the last one vanished Reiko sat up quickly and looked around.  
  
"What happened?" Sesshomaru helped her up and said, "Kikyo is dead. Come, Makoto needs your assistance." Reiko nodded and went to the hut.  
  
"Auntie Re! Daddy needs help!" Chika came running towards her, tears flowing down her face. Reiko picked her up and held her close.  
  
Turning to Sesshomaru she said, "Could you?" Sesshomaru nodded, walked over to Miroku, and pulled the branch off oh him. Then he slung the monk's body over his shoulder, walking over to Reiko.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That woman failed me!" Oteck screamed and kicked a tree, rubbing his foot afterwards. He sat on the ground, wondering where he went wrong. The plan was simple, send her in, kill Reiko's friends and then when she came back he would kill her.  
  
Oteck seethed. It was that demon's entire fault! He had underestimated him. That 'Sesshomaru' was more cunning than he thought. He had seen him run into the forest, but Oteck he thought he was running like a coward. When he suddenly appeared behind Kikyo, Oteck was furious. Although he can see into the future he didn't predict this. His plans were turning on him.  
  
The man in the village was almost perfect. All Oteck had to do was manipulate his mind with horrible visions of Reiko destroying the village then she would be his. But once again Sesshomaru ruined his plans.  
  
He was such a pest that demon. He now knew that getting rid of him was essential. If he wanted to get Reiko back he had to kill Sesshomaru. The man jumped into the trees, thinking on how to proceed with his next plan.  
  
********************************  
  
YAY!!! KIKYO IS DEAD!!!!! *does happy dance* HI HO THE BITCH IS DEAD!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *snickers* good job pixie stix woman.  
  
Why thank you Inu-chan! *bows* it was my pleasure! *grabs him and starts dancing with him*  
  
Inuyasha and me: YAY! SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Will you two please come back to reality and finish this chapter up!  
  
Oh fine! You know sometimes you can be such a party pooper!  
  
Sesshomaru: *leans close* if you finish quickly I'll give you something real good *smirks*  
  
O_O... *said very fast* chapter done! Hope ya like! R&R! please and thank you! Stay tuned for another chapter now where's my surprise! *swiftly turns to Sessy*  
  
Sesshomaru: *holds up a ten pound bag of Pixie Stix* It's right her my dear!  
  
*drooling* GIMME GIMME! *jumping up and down*  
  
Sesshomaru: *teasing the authoress* try and get them!!! Hehe!  
  
Inuyasha: -_-... that woman is weird.  
  
*tackles Sessy* HAHA! NOW I HAVE YOU!!!! *holds up a dress*  
  
Sesshomaru: O_O... oh shit.  
  
Again sorry it took a while for the seventh chapter. Hopefully the next one will come to my mind more swiftly. 


	9. Decision

'Ello everyone! Did you miss me?! Well if you didn't then did you miss my story!? Well you don't have to anymore! I have finally updated! Yay! *victory dance* the ninth chapter is finally here! Sorry it took so long. I had a GIANT writers block and I ran out of sugar.  
  
Inuyasha: O_O you... ran out?  
  
Sesshomaru: *rolls eyes and mumbles* knew that was going to happen.  
  
Hey be nice. You would be in a dress right now if it wasn't for spirit element! *pouts and throws dress aside* and it was a pretty blue one!  
  
Sesshomaru: ^_^ gotta love fan girls.  
  
-_-  
  
Well anywho, since I'm pretty deep in my story I think it's time to say some thank yous to the readers. Inuyasha please do the honors.  
  
Inuyasha: Gladly!  
  
First; Mystic-Damon: crazy pixie stix woman is glad that you like her story and hopes you will love the chapters to come *gives mountain of pixie stix and stuffed animals of the Inuyasha gang*  
  
Spirit Element: happy you are enjoying the story and pixie stix woman promises she will NOT put Sesshomaru in a dress. *hands a whole bunch of chocolate and plushies* *mumbles* although it would be funny.  
  
Sesshomaru: *thwap* get on with the thank yous you baka!  
  
Inuyasha: *rubbing head* OUCH! ALL RIGHT!!!  
  
Luraia Soul: Sugar woman is excited you are reading her story and is sorry for the late update. She will try to make sure it won't happen often. *huggles*  
  
AkayLi: Crazy authoress is happy you like the story and hopes that you aren't mad at her for not updating quickly enough. Enjoy! *hands cookies with plushies*  
  
D-Chan3: AnimeObsessedQueen44 is delighted you like her story and hopes you stay with her. And also to-  
  
*pushes Inuyasha away* I'll do this one Inu-chan! Jinx! MY SUGAR TWIN!!!!! How are ya?! Well hope ya like this chapter and do me a favor. . . FEED POOR FLUFFY! THEN SHE WON'T GO AFTER KURAMA OR INUYASHA!  
  
Anywho, like I said, here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long and ENJOY!!! *salutes and runs into Sesshomaru's lap*  
  
Sesshomaru: you forgot something again.  
  
I WON'T SAY IT! I WON'T!!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Then I'll take all of your sugar.  
  
O_O Wwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa... *faints*  
  
Sesshomaru: -_- why do I even bother. Anyway the disclaimer: Authoress doesn't own us so don't sue her. Reiko is hers, so if you do take her she can sue you! Haha! Just playing. . . you can take the name but not the personality. Now enjoy as I try to wake up the authoress  
  
Inuyasha: *shaking the authoress* Yo! Wake up woman!  
  
@_@  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Reiko gave a satisfied grin.  
  
"There. That should do it. Now don't play with the bandages and don't scratch it. You could take out the stitches." Makoto nodded and gave a small sniffle. His stomach really hurt and his shoulder wasn't that much better. Although Reiko was able to heal it completely, it was sore and very stiff. He slowly ran his hand over his stomach and looked at his father.  
  
Inuyasha turned his gaze to his son's small face and smiled. He brought his son in close and rubbed his back. "See, isn't it a good thing Auntie Re is around?" Makoto nodded his head again and snuggled closer to Inuyasha.  
  
Suddenly the door to Makoto's room flew open, Chika rushing right thru it with a giant grin on her face. "Daddy's awake! Daddy's awake! Yay! Auntie Re, he got up!" The little girl dashed out the room and Reiko giggled.  
  
Slowly she got to her feet and nodded towards Inuyasha. "I trust Mak will be okay while I go check on Miroku-san?"  
  
"We'll be fine. Go, Miroku needs your assistance."  
  
She nodded and left the room. Inuyasha sat there, holding his son close to his chest. He still couldn't believe that Kikyo tried to kill his son, his own flesh and blood. Inuyasha thought that if she really loved him then she would want him to be happy, which he was. He sighed, 'I guess there's a difference between love and obsession, you don't want anyone else to have it.'  
  
But something still puzzled him. How did Kikyo know about Reiko? They have never met; even Reiko said they didn't. Then how did she know to bring that bow with her? Something finally clicked. Kikyo wasn't working alone. Someone else was with her, someone who knew who Reiko was and how to stop her. Someone who wanted her friends and herself dead. Inuyasha shook with anger.  
  
"Daddy?" Inuyasha looked down to see Makoto's curious face. "Why are you shaking?"  
  
Inuyasha just shook his head and said, "Nothing. . . just a little cold that's all. Say are you sleepy?"  
  
"Uh huh" Mak rubbed his eyes and yawned. Inuyasha laid him down on his futon and pulled a blanket over this small body. "Well why don't you take a nap and when mommy gets home we'll have her make ramen. Okay?"  
  
Makoto yawned again, "Okay daddy." He closed his eyes.  
  
"I love you Daddy."  
  
"I love ya too Mak." Inuyasha closed his son's door and went after Reiko.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How's your head Miroku?" Reiko teased.  
  
Miroku only smiled and rubbed the bump on his head. "It feels like someone placed my head between two boulders and rammed them together."  
  
Reiko giggled and rubbed her hands together. Gingerly, she placed her hands on the bump and light consumed her hands. When she removed her hands only a slight bruise now remained.  
  
Miroku gave a relieved sigh. "Thank you Reiko. That feels much better." She smiled and nodded. There was a knock on the door. The door slowly opened to reveal Sesshomaru and Inuyasha standing in the threshold. By the look on their faces, something was wrong. Reiko quickly stood up.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Reiko we need to talk." Sesshomaru said slowly. Turning quickly, Sesshomaru left the room leaving a very confused Reiko. Inuyasha curtly nodded and went after him. Reiko gave Miroku a nervous look and walked went after them as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reiko finally caught up with the two demons by the well. She was nervous, very nervous. The look in their eyes made her very uncomfortable.  
  
"Listen Reiko, there's something important I need to tell you. When Kikyo attacked us, how did she know to use those symbols on you?"  
  
Reiko looked at Inuyasha with a quizzical look. How would she know?  
  
"Why do you ask Inuyasha?"  
  
He sighed. "Don't you think it's a bit odd that she knew to bring an instrument to use against your magic when she never knew you before?"  
  
Reiko pondered over his questions. She never met her before, yes, and there was no way Kikyo could have known her unless someone...  
  
Reiko's eyes widened in shock and realization. Inuyasha nodded his head, "She had help. There was no way she could have known about you unless... Oteck told her. He was the one who gave her that bow. He's here."  
  
She fell to her knees, her whole body shaking. He was here, and knew where she was. Oteck finally found her. After ten long years he finally caught up to her. He was coming for her, by any means necessary. She thought she had finally eluded him. No, he was the hunter and she was his quarry. He would come after her until she was dead or taken by his hands.  
  
It seemed harder to breath. She heaved and tried to gain back her speech, but it seemed like she forgot how. The world spun and she felt dizzy. Reiko fell on her hands, closing her eyes tight trying not to let tears fall. She was terrified.  
  
Strong, loving arms wrapped about her shaking form and lifted her into a kneeling position. Reiko looked to see Sesshomaru's beautiful amber eyes staring at her, telling her that he was there for her. She calmed down and leaned into his chest, inhaling his wonderful smell of exotic spices. Sesshomaru held her, coaxing her to relax and focus.  
  
Reiko finally calmed down enough to breath correctly. Sesshomaru lifted up her chin so he could see her face. Eyes still green, good. Finally he said something, "As you can see, Oteck's target is not just you. He is willing to get rid of everyone you know and love. Something needs to be done."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You all need to leave this village."  
  
Reiko's breath caught. Leave the village? The only place she ever thought as her second home? She didn't think she could bring herself to do it. She was about to protest when Sesshomaru placed a clawed finger to her lips. "You have to leave. If he knows you are here then he can attack any time, day or night. No one is safe here. Everyone needs to leave."  
  
"But. . . where would we go. Where-"  
  
"You shall come live with me," he interrupted. He faced Inuyasha, "all of you shall come." Even Inuyasha looked surprised. Sesshomaru's face stayed expressionless, though you could see compassion in his amber eyes. "Staying at another village will only put more people in danger, but if you stay at my castle you all can be safe. When he comes, I shall be ready with no distractions."  
  
Inuyasha just stared at his brother. Sesshomaru? Caring about other villagers' safety? Man, Reiko was making him go soft.  
  
Reiko only nodded her head hugged Sesshomaru tighter.  
  
"Well what's going on here? A small party?" Kagome's raven head popped out of the well, a gigantic smile plastered on her face. Though smile fading as she looked at their faces. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Inuyasha sighed and help her out of the well, next helping Sango who was carrying a large bundle.  
  
"Come with me girls. I'll tell you what happened." Inuyasha placed his arms around Kagome's waist and kissed her. When he led her and Sango away, Sesshomaru looked down at Reiko, who seemed to have dozed off while sitting in his lap.  
  
Sesshomaru gave an evil grin. Slowly he began to nuzzle Reiko's neck, making her tilt her head and moan slightly. When he had better access, he placed butterfly kisses on her jaw-line, neck and behind her ear. Reiko shifted a little, unconsciously rubbing against Sesshomaru, making him groan deep in his throat. Sesshomaru almost missed the grin on her face; he would get her back for that.  
  
He ran his soft lips along her neck and took her earlobe in his mouth and suckled gently. Reiko moaned again and one of her hands came to cup Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru then licked her ear making her arch her back and gasp. "S-Sesshomaru!"  
  
He smirked; taking the soft lobe once again between his teeth. His hands roamed her sides, rubbing back and forth sensually. Slowly he rubbed her lean stomach, his smile broadening as he made his way to her sides again. Then. . .  
  
"EEP! SESSHOMARU!" Reiko was wracked with laughter as his skilled hands tickled her sides. Sesshomaru chuckled and kept going. Reiko squirmed and breathed heavily, a smile coming to her face as well. Finally she freed herself from Sesshomaru's grip and quickly stood up.  
  
"Meanie!" Reiko smiled, stuck out her tongue, and ran. Sesshomaru bolted off the ground and took chase of his quarry. He could outrun her, yes, but he wanted to play. Just like a puppy.  
  
Reiko ran up a hill, her skirt trailing behind her.  
  
When she turned her head to see if he followed her answer was he, wrapping his arms around her waist, his eyes level with hers. She gave a small yelp as the fell backwards, her falling on top of him. Together they rolled down the hill, laughing as they went.  
  
They lay there at the bottom of the hill, trying to stop the fits of giggles and catch their breaths. Finally Reiko rolled on her side, her face falling on his shoulder and her leg intertwining with his right leg. She began to make small circles on his chest with her finger.  
  
"Do you think I'll like it there?" Her voice was childlike and soft. Sesshomaru knew what 'there' was. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, wanting her to be close. He nuzzled her neck again, "It may not be like the small village, but my castle is nicely secluded and you'll be safe. It has a beautiful garden for you and all your friends will be there. It will be your new home. Where we can live together in peace."  
  
"There will be no piece with. . . him still alive." Reiko shuddered and Sesshomaru's grip tightened.  
  
He rubbed her back, "Then I'll make sure that he is no more so then peace is restored to this world. Only for you, my mate."  
  
Reiko looked at him and smiled. She placed her hand on his cheek and whispered, "Thank you Sesshomaru. You should know, home is anywhere you are love." Sesshomaru's eyes filled with love as he drew Reiko in for a passionate kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oteck paced back and forth in the clearing, shaking his head. "Now if I attack them at night then it'll be a surprise and then I can get Reiko." He hit his head, "No. . . won't work. Demons have a good sense of smell and he'll smell me. Damn, I really hate that demon."  
  
He sat down Indian style and scratched his head. He hated when he ran out of ideas. It made him feel vulnerable. He didn't know why, it just did. Oteck took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and relaxed. He did this every time he wanted to see the future. At first the only thing he saw were swirling colors of red, orange, blue, green, yellow, and many others. Slowly the colors took shapes and suddenly he saw the face of Sesshomaru, bent over crying.  
  
Oteck's eyes shot open, a toothy smile coming to his face. (AN: a very ugly one I might add. . . yellow teeth! Ewww!!! Anyway, back to story.) Oh he loved to see people cry! Especially if it was by his doing. He cackled idiotically. He saw the damn demon cry; it only goes to show that he will be victorious in retrieving Reiko.  
  
He gave a giant whoop, and jumped into the tree, his ugly grin still on his face.  
  
********************************  
  
Yes I know. . . BORING! Well every story has a couple of them and mine is no exception.  
  
Inuyasha: When did you become conscious?  
  
When you were running away from Fluffy-  
  
Inuyasha: AHHHHHHH!!!! DON'T REMIND ME!  
  
*rolls eyes* Anywho, as you can see this chapter is done! Yay!!!! *does happy dance*  
  
Inuyasha: Took you long enough...  
  
Hey I don't see you trying to make up a story off the top of your head! Besides, I needed to restore my supply of pixie stix. O_O can you believe it!? I ran out of pixie stix!  
  
Sesshomaru: *sarcastically* oh my! Not you! You only eat them 24/7!  
  
*glares* I told Jinx I would be nice to you.. *mumbles* only because I don't want her to take you away.  
  
Sesshomaru: ^_^ thank you Jinx!  
  
Jinx: *runs and gives Sessy a hug and runs away again*  
  
*sticks out tongue as she passes* KEEP FLUFFY AWAY FROM KURAMA JINX! Well, chapter done. R&R please and thank you. Hope ya like and stay tuned for more.  
  
Hey, where's Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: *cowering in a corner* A LITTLE HELP HERE PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
*looks to see Jinx's pet squirrel Fluffy clawing at Inu-chan* _ JINX! GET YOUR SQUIRREL BEFORE HE EATS INUYASHA, AND I GO GET MY METAL BAT!  
  
Jinx: O_O  
  
-_-.. Or at least feed her Naraku.  
  
P.S. if you see some stupid error. email me and I'll fix it. ARIGATO!!!!! ^_^ 


	10. Castle

'Ello all! 'ow are ye on this fine day? Good? Jolly good fun!  
  
Inuyasha: Why you talking in a British accent?  
  
O_O. . . I dunno. I guess I just felt like it. ^_^ Well, anywho, here is the tenth chapter yay! It's kind of a romance chapter and a description chapter. Sorry if the descriptions suck. I was never really good at describing places. Just read and tell me what ya think.  
  
Sesshomaru: I think you did pretty well describing m-  
  
*covers mouth* SHHHHH!!!! Let them find out for themselves!  
  
Sesshomaru: *glares but nods*  
  
GOOD BOY!!! *pets hair* Well I better do the disclaimer or Sesshomaru will take my pixie stix. I do not own anyone from the Inuyasha gang. But I want Sessy! *tackles*  
  
Sesshomaru: FINISH THE DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
*pouts* oh fine! I will never own them and I am pissed at that! Reiko and Oteck belong to me though, so I do own something. Well, that's all I can think of so on with the story!  
  
*Salutes and tackles Sesshomaru* MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: *falls on the ground* OOMPH!!  
  
^_^ you so adorable!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: -_-  
  
********************************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sesshomaru sighed in contentment. Finally, a futon that wasn't too small for him to share with Reiko. He moved his arm to the right to notice that it hit nothing. Confused, he slowly opened his eyes to see Reiko was missing. Sitting up, the blanket pooling in his lap, he searched their room for any sign of her. He smiled. Sesshomaru knew where she was. Grabbing a dark, silk robe next to his side, he wrapped it around his lean body and went to find Reiko.  
  
Since coming to live in Sesshomaru's castle, Reiko had found her favorite spot instantly. He knew that was where he would find her. Sesshomaru opened his room door and silently walked down the hall passed Inuyasha's room and Reiko's other friends. It has been two weeks since they had moved here and it seemed that they had taken a liking to it.  
  
Sesshomaru's castle was enormous. Towers facing north, south, east, and west soared in the air, and it even had a gate all around for even more protection. The massive brick stones gave it a feeling that a god was looking down upon you and you were there only to look in awe.  
  
The inside was even more beautiful. It had over a hundred rooms and many bathhouses. There was a dining room that was always set as if it was being used for royalty. Tall white pillars with many intricate designs of great white dogs supported a great high ceiling. (AN: I didn't really know what the designs should look like so I put the dog demon. If you can think of something better tell me and I'll replace it. Arigato!) Banners and tapestries adorned the walls, their colors being reflected by the light coming from giant stained glass windows.  
  
There was even a ballroom, which looked like it hasn't been used in years. Curtains were pulled over the giant windows and many of the furniture were covered with sheets. Though if it was being used what a sight it would be. There were living rooms, guest rooms, and even a training room that held many different kinds of weapons. Makoto took a liking to that room immediately, making Kagome frown, but making Inuyasha smirk. Inuyasha only lived here for a few years when his mother was alive and liked the training room too. It was a sense of releasing stress.  
  
Despite the fact that this was home to a powerful demon, and should seem dark and spooky, this castle was decorated with many bright colors and paintings. The castle gave off a very calm atmosphere, and not an intimidating one. The castle had no bare walls and every room had at least one thing of artwork. Reiko, as well as the others, knew that coming here would be a pleasant experience. Not a scary one.  
  
Sesshomaru walked quickly down the grand staircase, one of many staircases I might add, that took him to ground floor. (AN: it's a three-story castle! ^_^ talk about big!) He walked through the halls, passing surprised servants who moved and bowed as he passed. He opened the great oak doors that led to the courtyard that was complete with a fountain and many benches. Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the courtyard, the wind ruffling his robe, the air passing thru the thin fabric. The night was young and the stars twinkled down at him. The moon was full, casting shadows, silhouetting the courtyard. It was a perfect night; the only thing missing was someone. . . special. . .  
  
Passing the fresh smelling flowers and chirping crickets, he made his way to the end of the courtyard to another door. Sesshomaru stopped at the door and smiled. Slowly, as to not make any noise, he opened the door.  
  
Inside revealed a beautiful little garden. All around were brightly colored flowers; roses, daisies, marigolds, sakura plants, daffodils, blossom trees, and many others scattered around. (AN: do they have those kinds of flowers in Japan? O_O) Their scents twined together, giving off a sweet yet sensual smell at the same time. Walking further in you could see rather large pond filled with gigantic goldfish. Water lilies were scattered all around the surface and frogs croaked within the water. (AN: O_O is that even possible?! Ah who cares! Back to the story!) Sesshomaru kept walking until he came to a small patio, surrounded by weeping willows and other trees. In the center of the patio stood a large rocking swing, which at the moment was preoccupied.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled a toothy grin. In a curled up ball was Reiko, her hair falling over her shoulder and over the edge of the swing. When he got closer he noticed that by the swing was a sketchpad and a piece of charcoal. Kneeling down he saw what she was drawing. It was a portrait of himself, Makoto and Inuyasha on each side of him. Sesshomaru tilted his head, 'I never knew she was such a good artist' he thought.  
  
He scooted the paper over and sat down, his face now level with hers. One of Reiko's hands was resting by her face while she laid on the other. His eyes softened as he brushed a peace of hair out of her angelic face. She shivered. Sesshomaru frowned. He looked down to see that she was wearing only a short robe.  
  
'Wait a minute, that's not a robe. . . that's one of my gi's.' Reiko shivered again as the wind passed, her bare legs reflecting the moonlight. His frown deepened. She's going to catch a cold out here. Sesshomaru rubbed a clawed hand against her cheek, whispering for her to wake up. Reiko stirred and opened her eyes slowly. When she got a look at his amber gaze she blushed and yawned.  
  
"Hello koi. What are you doing out here?" she said in a tired voice.  
  
Sesshomaru snorted. "I think I should be asking that to you, koishii." He leaned in and captured her lips with his. Reiko quickly responded and grinned into the kiss. When he pulled away he rubbed her shoulders. "What are you doing out here so late at night, love?"  
  
"Just thinking," she played with his silver hair that fell over his ear and into his face, "maybe we should have taken Keade with us. It isn't safe for her. If she's alone, then what happens when Oteck comes? She should have left the village."  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. He knew that Reiko loved the old woman, but he also knew that when that old woman made up her mind, there was no changing it. He rubbed his nose against hers. "Kitsune, she can take care of herself. You knew you couldn't change her mind." Reiko giggled at her pet name. She nodded and pressed her head against his. Oh how well she knew.  
  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
  
"Oh no! I am not leaving and that's final!" Keade exclaimed while crossing her arms over her chest and giving a huff. Reiko was bouncing on her heels in irritation. Man, she knew that leaving would upset Keade, but she didn't know that it would make her enraged.  
  
"Please Keade, it's only until we can find Oteck and end his rein on this earth. Then you can come back here. Please?"  
  
The stubborn woman shook her head, "I can take care of myself! I just can't get up and leave! I've lived here all my life, and if I left, it would feel as if I lost something dear to me! I'm not going, I'm sorry Reiko, but that's my decision." Keade sat down and looked at Reiko. Reiko sighed and hung her head.  
  
"Reiko? Are you ready to leave?" Sesshomaru slid the door opened and peered in. Keade and Reiko jumped a little and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Reiko looked at Keade again and sighed once more. "Well it appears that I can't change your mind. Take care of yourself Keade." Keade stood up and watched her walk to the door.  
  
As if on an impulse, Reiko spun around and ran and gave Keade a large embrace. Being shocked at first, Keade finally wrapped her arms around the young woman. "I love you Keade. Take care of yourself and if you need anything, you know where to find me, ne?"  
  
"Yes my dear, now go." Said the old woman.  
  
Keade gave her one more squeeze and pushed her towards a waiting Sesshomaru, who bowed, "I am grateful that you allowed myself to remain in your presence."  
  
Keade waved off the remark. "It's no trouble, it was an honor." Keade smiled and shooed them out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru held Reiko in his arms, trying to warm her up somewhat. Reiko sat there with her arms wrapped around his middle. The swing rocked back and forth, making Reiko drowsy again. Slowly she closed her eyes. She gave a little sigh and looked at Sesshomaru's face. He looked down and chuckled. She opened on eye and pouted.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You have some charcoal on the tip of your nose."  
  
Reiko scrunched up her nose and crossed her eyes, giving her a very comical look.  
  
Sesshomaru snorted and watched her rub her nose ferociously. "You know if you keep that up, you are going to rub your nose right off." Sesshomaru chuckled and tickled her neck, making her giggle. Reiko stuck out her tongue and cuddled closer. Sesshomaru grinned and kissed her forehead.  
  
A small tired voice broke the silence. "Sesshomaru-sama?" The couple looked to see Rin standing about ten feet away, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru beckoned her to come closer and the small child shuffled over. Reiko moved over so the child could sit on Sesshomaru's lap and hug him.  
  
She sniffled. "Something wrong. I don't like it."  
  
Reiko tilted your head. "What's wrong sweetie?"  
  
Rin turned her head to her, "I can't put my finger on it, but something is out of place; like when one part of a scale has more than the other. Something is off balance."  
  
Sesshomaru and Reiko looked at the girl in confusion. Rin looked back at Sesshomaru.  
  
"It's something in the air, like something is being stolen from it." Hearing that Reiko got an idea.  
  
She rubbed the girl's back. "Rin, can you tell me exactly how the air feels?"  
  
"It feels like a great power is consuming the air, weakening it."  
  
"Sesshomaru, I think we should get back to the castle."  
  
Sesshomaru tilted his head. "Why?"  
  
Reiko got up and picked up Rin. "Because I just figured out something. Something that isn't a good sign." Sesshomaru stood up next and followed Reiko out of the garden.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oteck shivered in delight.  
  
Slowly, carefully, he consumed the energy from around him, making him stronger, invincible. It always felt like this. The air was warm around his body and swirled in strange patterns. He could feel the energy pass through his body and into his blood, sending chills all throughout his gnarled body.  
  
Oh it felt good! It felt like he was stripping the earth of its power, he was becoming its master. Just like he would with Reiko. With one deep breath he felt the power finally enter his body and churn within his stomach.  
  
He exhaled and fell to the ground. Breathing heavily, he ran a dirty hand thru his hair. He loved doing that. It was exhilarating. Even better than the feel of Reiko squirming under his touch. . .  
  
Oteck pushed the last thought out of his mind and sat up. "On sunset tomorrow, Reiko, you shall be gone." He laughed, his voice booming through the forest, sending a chill all throughout the air.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reiko sat on the balcony railing to their room, Sesshomaru's gi wrapped tight around her form. She waited quietly as Sesshomaru put Rin back to bed. She smiled; he would make a wonderful father.  
  
Warm arms encircled her form, bringing it to the person's chest. "Hello koi."  
  
Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck. "You should go back to bed."  
  
She shook her head. "I can't, Rin is right, the air feels different."  
  
A gust of wind blew in their direction, making Reiko gasp and fall into Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru held her close, "What is it?"  
  
She shivered in his embrace. "I-it's. . . Oteck, h-he is the one stealing the energy! He's b-becoming more powerful-"  
  
"Reiko, listen to me!" Sesshomaru spun her around, grabbed her shoulders, and gave her a little shake. "We will defeat him! It doesn't matter how powerful he becomes. We will win this fight together!" Sesshomaru embraced her again, "All of us, we will help you because we love you."  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek and she flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you Sesshomaru. Aisheteru."  
  
"Aisheteru Reiko." Sesshomaru kissed her head and held her close. Silence took them. Sesshomaru broke the silence. "Reiko, how did Rin know about the air?"  
  
Reiko leaned against the rail and looked back at him. "When you are little, your body is more in tune with the spirit. Some is stronger than others and that's what helps people use the positive magic. Knowing Rin, she is very in tune with her spirit so she can feel the energy around her."  
  
"How come you didn't sense it until now?"  
  
"Children are more attuned remember?" She gave Sesshomaru a sly grin. Sesshomaru gave a seductive smile and walked behind her.  
  
Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hot breath on her ear. "Kitsune, you shouldn't act so smart. You could get punished." He whispered while kissing her neck.  
  
Reiko arched into his body and one of her hands went to cup his cheek. "This is a punishment I am willing to have."  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He spun her around and took her lips with a fiery kiss. Reiko moaned in pleasure as she felt his tongue enter her mouth, hers meeting his in a sweet tangle. Sesshomaru ran his hand up her arm and started to move her robe away from her shoulder.  
  
He tensed. A very pungent odor reached his nostrils, making him growl. Reiko pulled away and looked at him with quizzical eyes. "What-"  
  
"Sh. Something isn't right. It's-"  
  
CRASH!  
  
Someone screamed.  
  
Rin.  
  
******************************  
  
What crashed in the castle? Why did Rin scream? What was that strange odor? How should I know? I haven't written that chapter yet! ^_^ Hehe! *gives a big cheesy smile*  
  
Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Reiko: *fall anime style*  
  
Sesshomaru: What do you mean you don't know why?!  
  
*shrugs* I just wanted to leave a cliffhanger and that's the best way I could think of leaving one.  
  
Inuyasha: *shaking head* woman, you are going to be in so much trouble for leaving a cliffy!  
  
I know! ^_^ but I'm a sly little one and it makes people still want to read! I love being evil *cackles insanely*  
  
Reiko: O_O. . . I can't believe that she thought me up with that mind of hers  
  
Inuyasha: *whispering* you haven't seen her when she gets a hold of a cappuccino.  
  
Reiko: O_O  
  
Sesshomaru: K-Chan? *looks around* now where did she go?  
  
I'M RIGHT HERE MY SEXY YOUKAI! *jumps on his back*  
  
Sesshomaru: AH!!! Don't do that!  
  
I sowry! *jumps down and huggles him* Will you finish for me?  
  
Sesshomaru: Sure, why not. Chapter done. Hope ya like, R&R please and thank you. Please stay tuned for the next chapter.  
  
*petting his hair* what kind of conditioner do you use?  
  
Sesshomaru: That's for me to know and for you to find out.  
  
*pouts* you are mean!  
  
Sesshomaru: ^_^ but of course!  
  
(AN: now I kind of noticed that Sesshomaru is a little out of character. But it deals with the story. Sesshomaru finally found compassion and it changed him. Gomen for those who think he's too out of character. Thought you should know.) 


	11. Discoveries

'ello everyone! How ya doing today?! Good I hope!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Can I ask you something?  
  
What is it my cutie youkai???  
  
Sesshomaru: *blushes* uh. . . why am I your favorite?  
  
*pretends to think* BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE CUTE ASS DEMON HUNNY!!!!! *tackles and huggles*  
  
Sesshomaru: HA! You owe me five bucks Inuyasha!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *grumbling* yea, yea. . . I gotcha covered.  
  
O_O you were betting on me!!!???!!! That's just not right!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Don't worry. . . I still love ya! *huggles*  
  
*smiles weakly* Well, anyway. . . here is the eleventh chapter. FINALLY! I know it took me forever to update but it's finally here. But truth to be told I don't think it's my best work. Please, when you are done reading tell me what you think. Keep it, change it completely, your response will be taken to heart. PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP!  
  
Inuyasha: Calm down!!!! *thwap*  
  
OUCH!!!! SIT BOY!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *looks up at me, glaring daggers *when I am able to get up. . . oh are you in trouble!!!  
  
O_O EEEKKKK!!!! *runs away* PLEASE FINISH FOR ME SESSHOMARU!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *gets up and chases after*  
  
Sesshomaru: -_- when will she ever learn? Well anyway, here is the disclaimer. AnimeObsessedQuee44 has not, and never will, own any of us from Inuyasha. Alas, for poor Reiko, the authoress does own her. *sighs* well, on with the story!  
  
Sesshomaru: *sits down to watch authoress run away from Inuyasha* oh and she owns Oteck too.  
  
Inuyasha: YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!!  
  
EEEEPPPPP!!!!!!! *runs behind a tree*  
  
Sesshomaru: -_- *sweatdrops*  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter 11  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
"Daddy!" Chika shot straight up in bed, clutching the blankets close to her small body. Her body trembled.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Chika! Are you alright!?" Miroku barged into the room, his night robe whirling around his feet as he came to a halt. Seeing her dad enter, Chika shot out of bed and globbed herself on her father's legs. Miroku picked her up ad held her close, trying to stop her sobs of fright. "Shhhh, it's alright baby, it was only a crash. . ."  
  
Miroku heard a scream.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku ran out of Chika's room, her holding tightly to his robe.  
  
Sango already had her boomerang in her hand when he entered their part of the room. "Miroku, someone needs help!"  
  
"No shit! You figure that one out all by your damn self!"  
  
Both turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway with Kagome who, at the moment, was scolding her husband. "Inuyasha!! Now is not the time to be a jackass!"  
  
Inuyasha turned on her, "And now's not the time to be saying dumb ass things!"  
  
"Alright! Let's just go see what the trouble is!" Shouted Miroku, who had grabbed his staff. "Kagome, put Chika in a room with Shippou and Makoto. Then grab your arrows and come find us." Kagome nodded, took Chika from Miroku, and headed towards hers and Inuyasha's room.  
  
Inuyasha adjusted the Testsusiaga. "Let's go." Everyone ran out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rin.  
  
The first thing that popped into Sesshomaru's head was Rin. She needs help and what is he doing? Standing her just thinking when he should be acting!  
  
"Oh Kami-sama, Rin!"  
  
Reiko ripped from her lover's arms and shot out from the balcony, Sesshomaru only a step behind. Tearing the door almost all the way off the hinges, they made their way down the hall, which was loaded with startled servants. Smoke was floating around in the hall, its odor strong making them cough.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Help!"  
  
"Rin!" Her voice was coming from the ballroom. Sesshomaru sped up, taking a glance into her room to see her window broken, and her room alighted in a blaze of fire. Servants' trying to douse the flames was the last thing he saw as he ran to the ballroom, Reiko by his side. Rin screamed again.  
  
Sesshomaru ran faster, his anger and fueling his adrenaline. How dare someone put harm on his Rin! She hasn't done anything! Why-  
  
It hit him. He knew who was in his castle. Sesshomaru glanced at Reiko, only to see her face diverted forward, anxious to help the little girl as much as he was. He growled and finally made it to the ballroom doors. They were closed.  
  
With a huge lunge, Sesshomaru rammed through the doors, pure hatred in his eyes as he shouted. "OTECK!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
"I'm right here you bastard of a youkai!" he glanced up. There was Oteck, hanging from a chandelier like a spider; Rin dangling in his arms crying. "Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
"Rin! Oteck let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Sesshomaru clenched and unclenched his fist, really pissed off at the ugly looking man. Reiko on the other hand, looked like she was about to faint. Her face went pale and she began shaking.  
  
Oteck averted his eyes to Reiko. He chuckled, "Well if it isn't Reiko. So, how is my bundle of power after ten years?"  
  
Reiko tried to get her breath under control. Oteck bore into her gaze, his ugly eyes consuming all of her attention. Reiko shuddered and shook her head. "No! I won't! I won't let my fear take control of me this time! NO!" She shut her eyes tight and clenched her teeth.  
  
"You don't have a choice whore! It's time for you to come back to me like a good little slave. Come now or the girl dies!" Rin screamed as he held her with one hand, about 20 feet in the air.  
  
Sesshomaru started to growl deep in his throat and spat. "You coward! Using people's weaknesses to get what you want!"  
  
Oteck only shrugged, "Hey if it works then use it. The only way to get what you want in life is to make people fear you!" He shook the girl and she started to cry. "Now, are you coming or not Reiko?"  
  
Reiko eyes shot open, her teeth bared and arms stretched towards him. "NOT! GO TO HELL OTECK!" A black ball of energy shot out of her hands, straight towards his face.  
  
Oteck gasped, his hands being full he can't summon his own magic to defend himself. "Foolish move woman!" Rin dropped, screaming.  
  
"RIN!!" Sesshomaru jumped in the air, only inches from the girl. Rin felt herself hit something hard and yet soft, and curled into a ball. When he landed, he lost his footing and fell, sliding across the ballroom floor and crashing into the end wall.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Get her out of here now!" Reiko yelled while running away from Oteck, who was jumping along the banisters on the ceiling in Reiko's direction.  
  
"You bitch! Why is it you always seem to ruin everything!? You and that damn demon!" Oteck shouted in great anger.  
  
Reiko came to a jerk stop and spun around, her negative energy flaring in his direction. Oteck retaliated by bringing forth his own energy and shooting it towards hers, to cancel it out.  
  
"We are evenly matched my dear! You can't win against me!" Oteck jumped off the banister, landing on top of Reiko making her fall with a loud thud.  
  
"Get off of her!!!"  
  
Oteck looked up, only to be hit with a giant boomerang square in the face. Oteck screamed and fell backwards, Reiko scrambling away from under him. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome stormed into the room, their weapons poised and ready. Oteck quickly got to his feet and jumped, landing a little rough on a banister.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt you pest!" Oteck rubbed his now broken nose, hearing the cartilage cracking under his touch. Blood ran down his face and into his mouth, one eye puffed and the other with a cut on its eyelid.  
  
"Serves you right you coward! Leave here now and never come after Reiko again!" Kagome cocked an arrow and took aim at him.  
  
Oteck only smiled, "Foolish one! You think an arrow can stop my almighty power! Then you clearly don't know who I am!" He pointed two fingers at Sesshomaru who had just stood up. His energy shot towards him, wrapping around Sesshomaru's body. Sesshomaru groaned in pain and fell to the ground, Rin crying even more.  
  
"Sesshomaru! No please Oteck let them be! I'm the one you want not them!" Reiko ran forward, only to be hit in the side with his magic.  
  
"You will never learn, will you Reiko? I don't care who I'm after! If someone is in my way I will dispose of them!" Oteck clenched his fist close, the bands binding Sesshomaru tightening, making his scream in agony. Oteck laughed like a maniac!  
  
She struggled to rise on her elbows; tears streaming down her face. This is all her fault. . . all hers. She is to blame for everything. Everyone she knew died because of her. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to stop it here and now.  
  
"Oteck. . . leave. . . him. . . alone."  
  
"Why should I? It's fun!" The bindings became tighter and Sesshomaru screamed in pain. Reiko shook with anger.  
  
Something clicked in Reiko's mind, and her magic flared. "I said. . . LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she came into a crouch and jumped into the air. With an immense shout her energy shot out of her back, twisting and forming into wings. Oteck looked on in shock.  
  
"What - how -? When did she learn this!? You aren't supposed to know about this!"  
  
"It's too late!" she barreled into him making him lose concentration so the bindings around Sesshomaru disappeared. He slumped to the floor, all his strength gone.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" he felt a small weight on his shoulders.  
  
"Yes, Rin, I'm fine. What about Reiko?" Sesshomaru looked up and watched in awe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oteck crashed through one of the grand windows, landing in the courtyard, glass littering the ground. Quickly getting up, he went into battle stance, keeping his eyes on the sky. "Where are you?!"  
  
"Over here you maggot!" he spun around. A giant energy ball was coming towards him, which he only just dodged. Reiko rose into the air, her wings silhouetting the ground.  
  
Oteck gave a look of disgust and raised a hand. "You think just because you learned a new trick you can defeat me?! Then let's test your theory!" Palm outstretched, strings of white energy shot out, pointed directly at Reiko.  
  
"I'm not sure how I did this but at least my fear doesn't control me! All more the sweeter when I kick the shit out of you!" With one swing of her right arm, energy shot out of her own hand creating a black, sizzling whip. The strings of energy came closer. With one crack of the whip, it sliced through the strings, making them evaporate into thin air.  
  
Oteck growled. "Dammit!"  
  
Reiko's whip came down and wrapped around Oteck's wrist. He groaned in pain and fell to his knees. Reiko only pulled harder. "It's time for you to die!"  
  
"I beg to differ my dear!" he sneered. Grabbing the whip with his other hand, he sent forth his own energy up the whip. Reiko's eyes widened in shock and screamed when his magic touched the skin on her hand. Her back arched and the whip vanished. Oteck took this opportunity to run. Just before he left he shouted one last thing.  
  
"By sunset today you shall be gone! Enjoy your last day on this pathetic world!" He disappeared into the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone watched in horror as Reiko fell from the sky. Sesshomaru put down Rin and rushed to her side. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw her move. Reiko tried to stand, but only made it to a kneeling position. Sesshomaru put one arm behind her shoulders and one under her knees and lifted, carrying her bridal style. Reiko tried to speak, "S-Sesshomaru. . . are you. . ." She fell unconscious before she could finish.  
  
Sesshomaru silently carried her back to their room, put her in a clean robe, and laid her on the bed. He snuggled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rin, who had followed them, snuggled on her other side, falling asleep in minutes. Sesshomaru lay awake, keeping his gaze on Reiko's strained face.  
  
"Kami-sama. . . what is going on with you, Reiko?" he closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
*******************************  
  
_ OKAY, THIS SUCKED ON ICE! *smacks head*  
  
Sesshomaru: why do you say that?  
  
OH, COME ON! THIS WAS SO CORNY I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE IT! SOMEBODY PLEASE SHOOT ME!!!!!  
  
*a stranger comes and shoots the authoress*  
  
X_X  
  
Sesshomaru: AH FUCK! YOU BASTARD!!!! SHE WAS BEING CYNICAL!!!! *finds the person that killed the authoress and kills him* BURN IN HELL YOU BASTARD!!!!  
  
*Reincarnates* I'M ALIVE!!! YAY!!!! Well I have to be. . . who's going to finish the story!!!!! ^_^  
  
Sesshomaru: Crazy woman!! You're back!!! Thank Kami-sama!!! *huggles authoress to death*  
  
O_O CAN'T. . . BREATHE!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: oops! *lightens hold* sorry!  
  
It's aighty my cutie youkai!!! *huggles back*  
  
Anyway... ... ... chapter done, R&R please and thank you. Hope ya like and stay tuned for more of The Love in One's Heart. Coming soon! JA NE!!!! *salutes and tackles Sessy*  
  
Fluffy! You cared!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: ^_^ *thinking* / I am the best there is! /  
  
Inuyasha: *scoffs* suck up. . .  
  
AN: sorry again it took me long to update. I had this chapter all written out but I had to change a lot of things. Still hope you enjoyed it though. 


	12. Gone

*peeks outside* HEY EVERYONE! DID YA MISS ME?!?!? *gets hit with rotten fruit*  
  
*sweatdrops* Well... I guess I wasn't... *wipes juices off face*  
  
Sesshomaru: What? Did you expect them to welcome you with open arms? You haven't updated in like four months! I thought you forgot this story!  
  
I'm sorry!! I had MAJOR writer's block for this story! Hit me with a frying pan, why dontcha!  
  
*frying pan flies across the room and clonks authoress in the head* ACK! @_@  
  
Sesshomaru: *looks around frantically* WHO DID THAT?!?  
  
*jumps up* I'm okay!! *heads bleeding badly* the story must go on!  
  
Sesshomaru: O_O *goes to patch up authoress's head*  
  
Okay, in this chapter you are going to learn a LITTLE bit more on Reiko's power... not a lot just a little. Now you don't have to be confused!! YAY!!! *Dancing happily* you'll learn more about that LATER! YAY!!!  
  
Inuyasha: do you always have to yell like that?  
  
*calmly walks over to Inuyasha and takes hold of his ear* ................YES I DO!!!  
  
Inuyasha: O_O OW!  
  
^_^ Hehe... I crazy!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: that is not hard to figure out.  
  
ENOUGH RANTING! TIME FOR STORY!!! START IT!! NOW!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes ma'am. But first, she doesn't own anyone from Inuyasha and never will. She does own Reiko and Oteck so no stealing!  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *in the background rubbing ears* WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Reiko opened her eyes slowly. After blinking the sleep out she tried to sit up only to be pinned down by two pairs of arms. She gave a sad smile. Sesshomaru and Rin meant so much to her. Rin welcomed her with opened arms and literally claimed her as her new mother. Reiko's smile faltered. She hated to do this to the most important people in her life.  
  
Slowly, as to not wake up the sleeping forms on either side of her, Reiko slithered out of bed. Straightening, she walked over to a walk-in closet and got her cape, pants, vest, and belt with her daggers. After dressing quietly she went to the mahogany desk on the other side of the room and picked up a quill. Tears filled her eyes as she began to write. She really didn't want to end things this way.  
  
Folding the letter, Reiko placed it on the edge of the desk so it couldn't be missed. Turning back to Sesshomaru and Rin, her heart wrenched and she began to cry. Kneeling beside them both she laid a kiss on their heads.  
  
"I love you guys." She whispered and left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru stirred on the futon. The morning light shown through the window, hitting the closed eyes of the Western Ruler and made him squint his eyes tighter.  
  
Suddenly his eyes flew open. Something, or someone, was missing from the bed. Looking down he noticed the body of his lover was missing. Rin was still asleep and was curled up into a ball, completely unaware of Reiko's absence.  
  
Sesshomaru sat up and looked around the room. "Reiko?" After receiving no answer, he got out of bed, adjusted his robe and went to the door. He was trying hard not to panic, but he was failing miserably. In a fast walk, Sesshomaru made his way towards the great hall. No sign of Reiko. After he checked some other places in the castle. Still no luck.  
  
He was beginning to become frantic when he felt himself running to Inuyasha's room. When he reached the door, Sesshomaru knocked, or rather pounded, on the door. After about a minute Inuyasha opened the door, Kagome only a few steps behind. "Sesshomaru, do you know..." His question trailed off when he saw the scared look in his brother's eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, please tell me you have seen Reiko." Sesshomaru's voice was shaky and filled with hope.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope. I haven't seen her since last night. Why do you..."  
  
"Oh Kami-sama!" Exclaimed Sesshomaru who took off down the hall. Inuyasha stared at his brother before taking chase, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
Sesshomaru ran into the garden, checking every part of it. "Reiko?!" he shouted, but never got an answer. With a last shred of hope he checked the secluded garden with the willow trees and swing. His hope was shattered when he found it empty.  
  
Hearing footsteps behind him he quickly turned only to see Inuyasha and Rin. "Are you sure you haven't seen her?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha again.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" said Rin in a small voice. Sesshomaru looked at the little girl who was holding a folded piece of paper. In neat handwriting was Sesshomaru's name. "Here. It's for you."  
  
He stared at the note. It was from Reiko, and something inside told him it wasn't a love note. With shaky fingers Sesshomaru opened the note. Eyes filled with tears he read:  
  
My Dearest Sesshomaru,  
  
Words could NEVER explain how sorry I am for doing this to you. However, this is the only way to keep you safe. Ever since I met you, you have filled my life with so much joy that even the angels in heaven would be jealous. Sesshomaru, you have given me a reason to live after all those years of wanting to die.  
  
My love, Oteck has become too great a threat for all of us. He needs to be stopped... and I'm the only one who can do it. His magic is too great for you or anyone alone, except me. You have heard him, we are equals, and he is right.  
  
Please understand this is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I wish it didn't have to happen. I wish we could just have a family and grow old together. Sometimes I wish I never had my powers. I just want to be with you.  
  
But I can't with Oteck only a heartbeat away just waiting to destroy you. I have to stop him once and for all. This is the only way you and I can live in peace, the only way for me to be happy with you. But...I'm not sure if I'll make it back.  
  
I know those aren't the most encouraging words you would like to hear right now. Please... wait for me? I'll try everything to get back to you my love, even if it takes me a thousand years or more I will return to you and Rin. Just wait for me. I'll come back...my stone.  
  
I love you Sesshomaru, my heart and soul.  
  
With all my love,  
  
Reiko  
  
Sesshomaru noticed water stains all over the letter. 'Reiko must have been crying' he thought. He noticed his own tears were falling, blending in with Reiko's already fallen tears. Sitting roughly on the ground, Sesshomaru stared into a small pond, the giant fish gliding under the surface.  
  
Inuyasha knelt next to Sesshomaru and whispered, "Sesshomaru?" He didn't answer, just kept staring at the pond. Inuyasha tried again. "Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't hear him. All he could see was Reiko's face dancing across the water. Her hair flowing about her shoulders, her bright green eyes dancing with love and joy. Then it all disappeared and Oteck's face came into view. He sneered and cackled at Sesshomaru, taunting him and maliciously attacking his soul. With a snarl Sesshomaru's claws swiped at the image, Oteck's face being obscured by the ripples of the water. He disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha looked on in shock until he heard Sesshomaru speak, "She's gone... Reiko has gone to kill Oteck." Inuyasha's eyes widened and Sesshomaru continued, "S-she didn't want us to get hurt."  
  
"Sesshomaru...I..."  
  
Sesshomaru held up a hand, "Inuyasha, you couldn't have done anything so don't say that you would have." Standing up, he wiped away his tears and started towards the castle.  
  
Inuyasha followed suit, jogging to keep up with his brother's strides. "Where are you going?!"  
  
"I'm going to find Reiko, I'm not losing her." Replied Sesshomaru who didn't look at the hanyou.  
  
"Is that wise, Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. Inuyasha could see him trembling and took a step back. Sesshomaru turned his head and said through clenched teeth, "Wise or not, I will not lose her. If that means I must die by her side, then so be it." With that said he turned back into the castle and went to get his armor and sword.  
  
Inuyasha stared for a few minutes then ran to his own room, "Then I better go and make sure he doesn't get himself killed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oteck paced back and forth in the woods, still trying to decipher how in the world Reiko learned to develop her powers so quickly. He growled and scratched his head, "It just doesn't make any sense! She doesn't even know how powerful her magic is so how did she know she could do that?"  
  
He sat down on the dirt-covered floor and put his head in his hand. Oteck knew some things about her magic. One, it wasn't just normal magic. Two, only a few chosen got it. Three, those how were chosen weren't ordinary humans. And four, that the magic actually belonged to a goddess; The Great Hawk Goddess.  
  
Oteck sighed, "She can't have known her power was given to her by a goddess. Not even her parents knew so how could she know?" He snorted, "Why do I care? She doesn't know how to control all that power, and," he put a finger in the air, "she doesn't know how to use the ultimate attack, so I'm safe."  
  
He clapped his hands and stood up, "I have nothing to fear." As he was about to resume walking, something caught his attention. Sticking his nose up in the air, much like a dog would, he sniffed. He grinned then licked his lips.  
  
Reiko was coming. She was coming to get him, but more importantly... ... ... she was alone. All alone and no dog demon around. 'Oh Reiko you silly girl' he thought. She came to finish him off and he knew it.  
  
"Reiko you are making this way too easy for me!" With a cackle Oteck bounded into the woods. He ran for who knows how long until he came to a large pool of water and waited in a tree.  
  
"Come and meet your maker my bundle of power. Time for you to die."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reiko moved swiftly through the woods, dodging roots and low branches. She could feel Oteck. His presence was faint, yet enough to help her track him. Deep inside she was still wondering if she did the right thing. She knew how much the others wanted to help her. Yet another part of her told her that they would only be putting their lives in danger.  
  
She stopped walking and looked around. Unconsciously her hand came to rest upon the bite mark that claimed her as Sesshomaru's mate. Reiko closed her eyes as tears threaten to fall. 'Oh my love, I am so sorry about this.'  
  
Reiko took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Time was running out and Oteck could be moving farther and farther from her, stopping her ultimate goal of bringing him down. Making sure she was on the right track, she took off in a run.  
  
"Just wait for me Sesshomaru. Just wait."  
  
She took off further into the woods.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed the air intently, looking for any trace of Reiko's scent. After insisting a hundred times that he should go alone, he and Inuyasha and co. - besides the children who were being watched by the servants – were now tracking down Reiko.  
  
The group had been trekking ever since morning, but they never seemed to get any closer than before.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped. Cautiously he sniffed the air to make sure he had the right scent. It was Reiko's all right, and it was fresh. Looking at the ground he saw her boot footprints, those were also fresh.  
  
Miroku came up behind Sesshomaru, looking at the tracks. "Reiko's?"  
  
Sesshomaru gave a curt nod, "Only a few hours old," he scanned the area, "We're getting closer."  
  
"I see. How much closer?" asked the monk.  
  
Sesshomaru stood up and stared into the woods, "Close enough." Miroku raised an eyebrow, but kept silent. Sesshomaru turned to his brother. "Inuyasha, come with me."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. After seeing Kagome shrug he sighed and followed his brother about fifty feet into the woods away from the group. Inuyasha scanned the area. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and he didn't smell a predator. What was his brother up to?  
  
"Inuyasha," he jumped, startled out of his thoughts, "Do you have idea what direction we are going in?"  
  
Inuyasha gave his brother a skeptical look. his brother didn't know where were they were? No, that wasn't it. Sesshomaru wanted him to notice something familiar about this place. He looked around again. nothing seemed to catch his attention. Just a bunch of trees and bushes, you know, what woods look like.  
  
He looked down at his feet and blinked slowly. Now something had caught his eye. Bending down, he brushed away some dead leaves to reveal three scratch marks in the earth. Sure they could have been made by anything, but Inuyasha knew them well... he made them when Kagome accidentally tripped him one day.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, have you finally figured out what way we are heading?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at his brother and said, "Hai, we're heading in the direction of Keade's village." Inuyasha got up and dusted off his haori, "You don't think Reiko would go to the village, do you?"  
  
"Reiko wouldn't," Sesshomaru crossed his arms, "But Oteck would. Keade is still there, and that man likes to use hostages for advantage over his enemies." Sesshomaru's poison claws hissed. The very thought of that ugly spider holding Rin in the air made his blood boil.  
  
"So we are heading towards the village?"  
  
"Not necessarily. She banked a right heading north away from the village, I can smell it in the air. If I'm guessing correctly, she is heading to a small lake about a mile from the village."  
  
"Well he seems just crazy to me. Not very smart in the head is he?" Replied Inuyasha, rapping his knuckles against his head to show his meaning.  
  
"On the contrary, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru looked over, "this man is very cunning. He may seem crazy, but sometimes brilliance comes from insanity."  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at him, "You don't believe me?"  
  
"It's kind of hard to believe ANYONE could be a genius while being insane. Wouldn't they create chaos?"  
  
Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a moment before answering, "Inuyasha... our father was considered to be insane by many demon lords."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, and Sesshomaru continued, "Some of his ideas were so outrageous many thought he would just crumble and die. Even I thought he was insane at first." He looked in the distance, "Our father proved all of them wrong; proved me wrong. That's how he became the ruler of the Western Realm, with his 'insane ideas'. So you see... insanity can prevail and prosper."  
  
Inuyasha stared at him, a looked of bewilderment on his face. His father was considered insane?! The great ruler of the western realm was labeled a nut ball?! He just couldn't believe it.  
  
Sesshomaru noticed the look on his younger brother's face and smirked, "Yes, little brother, our father was labeled – oh how you say – a mental case, as you would put it. Yet, after he was considered the greatest mind in history. So don't jump to conclusions so quickly."  
  
Inuyasha only dumbly nodded his head and said, "Uh... maybe I should go get the others." Sesshomaru only nodded his head  
  
When Sesshomaru was alone he stared up at the sky, the sun high in the sky and filling his body with warmth.  
  
Noon. The day is almost done.  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and recalled what Oteck said last night. By sunset tonight, Reiko will be gone.  
  
The words stung, like acid running through his veins. He couldn't lose her! He wouldn't! He made a promise to her. He said he would never abandon her that he would always be there! No, he was not going to break that promise in a million years.  
  
He heard noise behind him telling him the group was coming close. Opening his eyes he stared ahead, determination and anxiety (an: interesting combination, ne? ^_^) showing on his face. Without even making sure the group was behind him, he took off into the woods.  
  
"I'm coming Reiko. I'll be there for you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oteck hummed a small tune, his arms crossed across his chest and his foot dangling off the branch. Checking the sun he could decipher it was about two hours till sunset. 'Hmmm... only two more hours till she dies, it seems too far away for my liking.' Shrugging his shoulders he went back to singing his little tune.  
  
There was a rustling in the woods. Sitting up like a prairie dog he waited anxiously. His heart pounded with excitement, and his magic stirred in his blood. His breathing became labored as anticipation took hold of his body.  
  
Reiko had finally come.  
  
Slowly, Reiko emerged from the shadows of the woods, her form straight and her chin held high. The wind rustled her hair and cape, her hands fisted at her sides. With narrowed green eyes she stared at the man in the tree, looking even viler than ever.  
  
Oteck smiled, his yellow teeth showing through. "Hello, Reiko. Finally decide it was time to die?"  
  
Reiko didn't respond. She just stood there. She wasn't going to let him taunt her into fear or any other emotion besides determination. She came to defeat him and that's exactly what she was going to do.  
  
Oteck shrugged his shoulders and jumped out of the tree. Landing on his feet he stared at Reiko, his eyes now cool and showing no emotion. It seemed that he had just changed personalities.  
  
Silence.  
  
That's all that could be said about the moment. Nothing stirred. Not even the wind blew, it was as if everything was turned off. Crickets ceased, birds were chirp less, and the leaves stayed silent.  
  
Nothing moved.  
  
Out of nowhere Oteck lunged forward, his magic blazing against his fingers. Reiko immediately went into battle mode, her own magic sizzling around her.  
  
The fight to determine their fates had finally begun.  
  
******************************************  
  
*cackles insanely* WHAT'S THIS?! I FINALLY UPDATE AND I LEAVE YOU WITH A SAD CHAPTER AND A CLIFFHANGER?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!?! ONLY I KNOW!! I AM HERE TO TORTURE YOU!! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Okay either someone has given her too much sugar or she has really gone insane on us...  
  
*running around* HAHA!!! I AM EVIL!! FEAR MY AWESOME CLIFFHANGER POWER!!!  
  
Inuyasha: I think she has gone insane.  
  
Reiko: I agree!  
  
Sesshomaru: *shrugs* aw well, I'll finish. Chapter 12 is done, hope ya like, R&R please and thank you and stay tuned for another chapter to The Love In One's Heart!  
  
*tackles Inuyasha* IT'S RAINING RUBBER DUCKIES!!!  
  
Inuyasha: O_O GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!!  
  
Reiko: -_-... please tell me I didn't come from her.  
  
Sesshomaru: Unfortunately you did. Ja ne people!  
  
(AN: I'm not really sure if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father was considered insane or not... I just put that there to prove a point that sometimes craziness is genius. Just take a look at history! It shows everywhere! Okay I'll shut up now! STAY TUNED!!) 


End file.
